The Lost, The Stupid, & The Mummy
by Better-Things-To-Do28
Summary: Ok Sorry eveyone...but I had to change the ending. It's for the best! Sequel soon to come!
1. The Lost

**The Lost, The Stupid, & The Mummy**

**By BetterThingsToDo 28**

**Chapter One: The Lost**

**Disclaimer**: I don't own "The Mummy" or it's characters. My characters Kaylee, Amber,and Naylor are mine so if you want to take their names...knock your self out...jerks!

:::-:::-:::-:::

"We're so lost!"

"Hey Amber, Newsflash: We're not lost! We just got turned around..and separated from the tour guide, that's all." Kaylee said referring to her map again.

"We're lost." Naylor pointed out.

"Told you not to stop and take pictures of that book-thingy." Amber said acusingly.

"That 'book-thingy' was the book of the dead! It's a very important historical artifact." Kaylee shot a disapproving glare at Amber who had rolled her eyes.

"Can't you just go home and read about it in one of your millions of Egyption books?" Naylor said with a sigh and sat down on a nearby bench.

"Beacuse, my books at home only have pictures of the book. I needed to see it for real!" Kaylee snapped. Kaylee studying Ancient Civilizations for college had dragged her two best friends Naylor and Amber to London's Museum to see it before it was moved some where else.

"Right, so we're lost in a museum in the middle of the night, surrounded by a bunch of wrapped up dead dudes, a ton of these wierd picture word thingies, and some old book. Did I miss anyhting?" Amber said sarcastically.

"First off, We're not lost. Secondly, they're called mummies. Thirdly, they're called Hyrogliphics. Lastly, it's called 'The Book of the Dead'!" Kaylee said quickly losing her temper.

"Right, what else could go wrong?" Amber sighed.

"The museum is now closed." A voice said over the intercom.

"What have I told you about saying that while we're on vacation!?" Naylor snapped.

"My bad." Amber whispered. "Now what? I don't think breaking and entering was on our to do list."

"Don't panic, we just need to go and find a security gaurd to let us out." Kaylee said pulling out a flashlight from her purse when the lights flickered off.

"That's the first good idea you've had all night." Amber said taking another flashlight from Kaylee's purse.

"Hey, what else you got in that purse?" Naylor asked.

"A girl never reveals the contents of her purse, except to other girls." Kaylee whispered as the walked along the dark corridor. Kaylee froze, "Do you hear that?"

"Hear what?" Naylor whispered.

"No wait, I hear something too." Amber whispered as well.

"You hear it too?" Kaylee asked hopefully.

"It sounds like...like BORDEM!" Amber giggled.

"Not funny." Kaylee hissed. "I really hear something."

"Actually, it was a little funny." Naylor laughed, but then slowed his walk to a creep. "I do hear something. It sounds like chanting."

"Or meditating...where's that coming from?" Amber whisperd.

"This way." Kaylee whispered, "Let's go check it out."

"Kaylee, wait, I have a really bad feeling about this. What if it's something bad?" Amber begged.

"Oh, come on, amber. What's the worst that could happen?" Naylor whispered.

"You said not to say that! Cause it always goes bad when we say that!" Amber snapped.

"It's coming from over here. This way you two." Kaylee said.

"I don't wanna hear it when the shit hits the fan from either of you." Amber hissed.

The trio turned a corner and saw a stange glow coming from the balcony which over looked the courtyard. "That wasn't like that durning the tour." Kaylee whispered. "The chanting's coming from down there. Let's go check it out."

"Kaylee, maybe Amber's right. This has 'slasher flick' written all over it." Naylor said cautiously.

"Chickens, we're just taking a peek."

"Wasn't that in a movie somewhere? Kaylee, get back here!" Amber demanded quietly.

Kaylee snuck through the shadows and took a peek around the corner of a pillar. "Whoa..."

"What? Kaylee, what's going on down there?" Amber whisperd from the shadows.

"You've got to see this." Kaylee said.

Amber appeared at Kaylee's side and peeked over her shoulder, "What are they doing?"

Down in the courtyard below them was a group of guys bowing and chanting around a funcky looking rock. Torches light the courtyard and gave it an eerie glow to top it off. "Naylor, get over here and check this out."

"What are they saying?" Naylor whispered once he reached the pillar next to them.

"It's Egyption, but I can't make it out." Kaylee hummed.

"Look!" Amber said ducking out of sight for a moment into the shadows. "Is that lady alive?"

"What lady?" Kaylee asked, but her question was answered when a lady in a black dress was carried out on a table. She was either dead or unconcious and tied up, which mostly meant...the shit had finally hit the fan.

"Naylor, toss me you're phone." Kaylee whispered.

"Why?" He said tossing it in the air to her.

She barely caught it and took a deep sigh of relief when it was safely in her hand. "Who taught you how to throw? I'm calling the cops. This crazy cult stuff is getting wierd." She tired to dail the number, but to her utter diappointment there was no signal. "Shit, no signal."

"We've got to call the police!" Amber said. "There has to be a phone around here somewhere."

"Look, over there!" Kaylee pointed across the courtyard. There was an emergancy phone box behind some crates out of sight from the worshipers.

"ARE YOU CRAZY!? Me? Go down there?" Naylor stammered. "You've gone completely crazy, Kaylee."

"You're always saying how Ninjia you are. So prove it!" Kaylee said.

"Fine, but if I die. I swear I'm coming back to get you both." Naylor said before checking if the coast was clear before jumping down to the lower level. He ducked just before to gaurds walked past.

"Oh, he'll come back for us no matter what." Amber said lovingly.

"Amber, I think he ment...'GET' us." She said moving her finger across her throat.

Amber's face drained of a couple shades of color and turned back into the shadows. She bumped into something. "Ow...what the hell?" She flicked on her flashlight and came face to face with a dark haired man with tattoos on his face. She open her mouth to sceam, but he covered her mouth quickly with his hand. The strength he possesd forced her backwards onto her back and out of the shadows. Kaylee's horror stucken face came into view. She angerly stepped foreward to punch him, but the stranger was quicker. He grabbed her wrist and twisted hard, causing her to drop to her knees.

"Silence you two." He whispered harshly.

"Let go of us," Kaylee growled. "We've done nothing wrong."

"Shh.." He snapped.

"You did not just 'Shh' me!" Kaylee growled as he released her wrist and uncovered Amber's mouth. She was rubbing her wrist when she noticed his gun. "Are you the security gaurd?"

The stranger glared at them before saying, "What, no. Who are you two and what are you doing here?"

"My name is Kaylee and this is my friend Amber." Kaylee said.

"Who you so rudely attacked!" Amber growled.

"My apologies, but you two are in grave danger if you stay here a moment longer." he said.

"We're not leaving without...Naylor!"

Naylor has reappeared beside the stranger with a heavy statue raised like a weapon above the stranger's head. "Girls, get behind me. Who are you?"

"Naylor, it's okay. He's a good guy...I think." Amber said. "Are you a good guy." She whispered scooting closer to Naylor.

"As good as you'll meet." he said shifting his weapon to his hip and held out his hand to Amber. "My name is Ardeth Bay, I am a descendant of the Meji worriors, here to protect mankind from that." He pointed to the strange rock the group seemed to be worshiping.

"A rock?" Amber asked.

"Right," Ardeth whispered, "That is no rock, my oblivious friends. That contains the body of the high priest Imhotep."

"Ew." Kaylee and Amber said together.

"So, what are they doing?" Asked Naylor.

"They're trying to bring him back to life."

"Okay," Amber said calmly. " This shit just got wierd."

"Hold your horses," Naylor said. "It looks like it might just get wierder."


	2. Shit Hits The Fan

The Lost, The Stupid, & The Mummy

By BetterThingsToDo 28

Chapter Two: Shit Hits The Fan

:::-:::-:::-:::

Indeed, things were only just about to get weirder. The head worshiper started yelling something in Egyption and the rock containing said high priest Imhotep began to shake violently.

"Oh this can't be good." Ardeth whispered.

"You think?!" Kaylee gasped.

The rock exploded from within and a living, walking mummy burst forth from it. He looked around angerly at everyone and demanded something from the head worshiper.

"What'd he say?" Naylor whisperd.

"What year is this?" Kaylee and Ardeth said at the same time. Ardeth looked at Kaylee impressively. "You speak Egyption? Very impressive."

Kaylee blushed at his compliment, "Yes, thank-you."

"Hey guys, sit and have coffee another time, what's going on now?" Amber said frantically.

"Whoa, who's that?" Naylor gasped.

A darked hair women walked right up to Imhotep and started talking to him.

"Anuck-su-naumn? Why is she just standing there?" Kaylee asked Ardeth.

"She's been reincarnated. He's going to bring her soul back from the Underworld."

"So, she seems nice." Naylor said thoughtfully.

"Oh yes, nice as an Egyption asp." Ardeth said with a arched brow.

"I see," Amber said. "What's an asp?" Amber whispered to Kaylee.

"A poisionous snake." Kaylee said rolling her eyes.

"Oh," Amber said to Kaylee. "I don't think I like her." Amber said to Ardeth.

"Well that's the opposite being said for our dead buddy down there. He seems quiet fond of her." Naylor said.

"So I'm going to take two wild guesses here. One, she's his sister or something sweet like that or she's his long lost girlfirend." Kaylee pointed out.

"We're going to go with the girlfriend thing." Ardeth said.

"I see, this is so weird." Amber said.

"So what's her story?" Naylor inquired.

"No time, looks like Evalyn is going to need some help. Can you fire a weapon?" Ardeth asked pulling out a couple hand guns.

"Yes...wait...who?" Amber said taking the hand gun gently.

"The lady! Ofcourse, is she still alright?" Kaylee said slowly peeking around the corner as not to be seen.

"Who's that?" Amber said slowly. A blonde haired male version of Lara Croft appeared behind some crates.

"That's my friend Rick O'Connel and that's his wife, Evalyn." Ardeth silently signaled him. He looked up and saw Ardeth, then nodded. then Amber appeared next to Ardeth and waved stupidly. Rick raised an eyebrow and mouthed the words, "Who's that?"

Ardeth rolled his eyes and made a circle in the air, Rick slowly looked around the courtyard to see two other people with weapons in hand. They smiled and nodded to show Rick they were on his side. Rick nodded and progessed to rescue Evalyn.

"I'll send you to your grave again." Evalyn threatened.

Imhotep grinned and hooked a decaying arm around Anuck-su-naumn. Evalyn was carried over to a burning sarcophagus and Kaylee quickly understood what was going to happen if they didn't act quickly.

"Stop!" She screamed loudly in Egyption. Everything grew silent and everyone turned to face her.

"Idiot!" Naylor said smacking his head with his fist.

Imhotep released Anuck-su-naumn and took a couple steps towards her. "Who are you?" He asked in Egyption.

"I-I. Shit." She said in English. Imhotep chuckled and this just made Kaylee mad. "I'm Khepri!" She seemed to blurt out in Egyption. Kaylee was suprised she had remembered so much Egyption.

"What is she doing?" Naylor whispered to Ardeth.

"I don't know, but she's distracting him." Ardeth whispered back.

" Khepri is it?" Imhotep asked taking a couple more steps towards her as if to get a better look at her. His eyes widened, "It is you."

Kaylee was speechless and that was a good enough signal for Amber to start shooting like crazy. Naylor and Ardeth joined the fight as Amber took out the gaurds surrounding Anuck-su-naumn. She screamed for Imhotep and this took enough of his attention for Naylor to grab her hand. "Kaylee, what did think you were doing? You could've gotten hurt."

"I know." Kaylee whispered. "But, I don't think he would."

"What are you talking about? He's a mummy! How do you know what his intentions are?"

"I don't know." Kaylee whispered.

"Let's get out of here!" Ardeth shouted. He looked at Amber and then at some large crates of liquid explosives. "Hey Amber, what big crates they have!"

Amber took aim and yelled, "All the better to blow them up with!" She rittled the crates with hot lead and the exploded into a brillent explosion, causing everyone fall foreward alittle bit. That is except for Imhotep, who looked around for Kaylee. He spotted her running along side Naylor. He grabbed a large vase and poured out ashes of somekind.

"Hello," Rick said running up the stairs with Evalyn in hand. "That was some nice shootin'."

"No problem." Amber winked.

Just then Naylor ran up with Kaylee, "Glad to see you're safe ma'am."

Evalyn stared at Kaylee, "Thanks for distracing them."

"That's what I'm here for...grade A distraction material." Kaylee smiled weakily.

Evalyn kept staring at her and Rick didn't seem to notice, "Not these guys again!" Several scary looking gaurd guys materialized from the ash Imhotep had thrown into the air.

"Is it running time?" Naylor asked calmly.

"Oh yeah." Rick said draggind Evalyn off with him.

Kaylee stared at Imhotep as if there was something to say to him. "Kaylee! Didn't you hear Stud O'Pants said? It's running time!" Amber said grabbing Kaylee's hand.

"So is now the time for explaining?" Naylor inquired.

"Not yet, when we get somewhere safe." Ardeth said. "Amber what are you doing?"

"Besides, saving Kaylee from one of her brian farts..." Amber said grabbing a bench and pulling it in front of the front doors of the Museum. "I'm slowing them down."

Naylor sighed and ran up to her, "Amber, I don't think these guys use doors."

"Where's Jonathan?" Rick demanded looking around.

"Who?" Kaylee asked.

"Hello!" A voice came from a parked double-decker bus.

"Mom!" A little blonde haired boy screamed from an open window.

"Alex!" Evalyn cried running inside to hug him.

"What's the matter with my car?" Rick asked the one named Johnathan.

"I was forced to find a better source of transportation."

"A DOUBLE-DEACKER BUS!" Kaylee shouted

"My thoughts exactly." Rick said with a smile.

"Who are you?" Jonathan snickered.

"There's no time for that, is there? Now get us out of here!"

"Great, more bossy Americans." Jonathan whispered as he drove off.

"I heard that Jonathan!" Rick shouted.


	3. You Thought It!

The Lost, The Stupid, & The Mummy

By BetterThingsToDo 28

Chapter Three: You Thought It!!

AlexiaGeminiPotter: Of course I gave you a gun silly, what kind of hero would you be without one!

:::-:::-:::-:::

"Hello, I'm Amber and we just saved your mum." Amber said holding out her hand to Alex, who took it great fully.

"Alex. Thanks a million for rescuing her." Alex said genuinely.

"It was nothing. If it wasn't for Kaylee and her obsession with that place, we never would have met you guys."

Alex frowned, "I'm sorry."

"Why, I didn't mean it in a bad way." Amber waved her hand in the air nonchalantly, "I love a good adventure. It's not your fault."

Alex gave a uneasy glance around. "Right."

"Besides, it wasn't like you caused your mom to get kidnapped and almost toasted like a marshmallow."

"Um...I'm going to see how Uncle Jon's doing." Alex said quickly.

"Okay, bye." Amber said curiously. Then turned to Rick. "He's cute."

"Oh, thanks." Rick said looking out the back of the bus for danger.

"He's very handsome...like his father." Amber said.

"Th-" Rick turned around to stare at Amber. "Thank-you."

Amber blushed and quickly said, "I better go see how Evelyn's doing."

_She's cute._ Rick thought to himself before Naylor snapped him back to the current situation. "Hey we've got company!" Sure enough, four mummy guards came bursting through the way of the museum and started after the double-decker bus. "I told you they don't use doors Amber!"

"Well, excuse me!" Amber shot up to the second level where Naylor was taking aim at the pursuing mummies.

"You're excused." Naylor snapped back, before shooting at one. The bullet hit it's target with the greatest of ease. "Got him!"

But no sooner then he said those words, did that mummy get back to it's feet and start running again. "I think he's okay!" Amber shot mockingly to Naylor.

And before he could stop him self, "Well, excuse me Ms. Smartypants."

She looked up the staircase at him with a smirk on her face, "You're excused."

"You walked into that one." Rick had to admit.

"Hey, mummy at three o'clock." Naylor yelled.

Rick shot the attacking mummy and left him in pieces. He smiled at Amber, which was weird, cause he meant to smile at Evelyn. Suddenly there was a loud bang from the second level. "Naylor?"

"A little help guys!" Naylor shouted.

Amber rushed fore ward, but Rick caught her by the arm, "Stay here. I'll get him." And with that Rick disappeared upstairs to help out Naylor. Amber blushed as she turned around to face the others.

"Amber, look out!" Kaylee screamed.

The mummy that Rick had shot was just a severed torso now and was trying to drag Amber off the speeding bus. "Get off me!" She shrieked. Ardeth grabbed his machete and tried to slash at it's fleshy fingers without hitting Amber. Which was proving to be more difficult then it seemed. His seemed to have a death grip on Amber's ankle. So Ardeth did the only thing he could think of, with once quick swipe he cute off the mummy's arm. It's screaming body slid off the bus platform and rolled to a stop in the middle of the street.

"Ardeth, get it off me!" Amber begged. The mummy's wrist and hand had her ankle still in it's grasp.

Ardeth pried the fingers off her ankle and held the severed hand in his. "That wasn't so bad." Suddenly the fingers grew extremely long and sharp fingernails and swiped at Ardeth's chest. He screamed in pain as Kaylee ran over and threw the hand out the window.

"That doesn't count, he didn't say it couldn't get any worse!" Amber growled.

"Amber, he's hurt!" Evelyn screamed. "Rick!"

"Amber, go and help with Naylor." Kaylee whispered as she put pressure on his wound.

Amber nodded and dashed up to the second floor, to see the scene that had unfolded. The mummy had broken through the roof and tackled Rick. Naylor was on the mummy's back hitting it repeating with the butt of his gun. "Hey guys? Need a hand?" She shouted over the commotion.

"Nope." Rick grunted.

"We've got it!" Naylor said bashing in the mummy's fleshy skull.

"Are you sure?" Amber asked slightly unconvinced.

"Absolutely." They said together.

Amber nodded and headed back down to the lower level. "They don't need my help."

"Amber? What do you mean?" Kaylee demanded.

"They said they don't need my help." Amber repeated. "They're tuff guys. What could go wrong?"

"No Amber!" Kaylee said pushing down on Ardeth's wound a little harder then necessary.

"Ow..." Ardeth whimpered.

"Sorry!" Kaylee cooed.

"Heads up, Rick!" Jonathan shouted.

Everyone turned to the front of the bus to see a low tunnel approaching. Amber gasped realizing what she had said and dashed back up to the second level. "Naylor, Rick! Get down!"

Naylor was on the ground first, but Amber suddenly got the deer in the headlight look and Rick jumped on her as the roof of the bus was tore off along with the unprepared mummy.

"Oh, my God! Amber!" Kaylee screamed getting to her feet. She rushed to the staircase and looked up to see Amber under Ricks' protective body. "Thank God."

"You're telling me." Amber said breathlessly. "Rick you saved me."

"You're welcome." He said softly.

"I'm okay too, just so you know." Naylor said somewhere from the wreckage.

"I'm glad to hear it Naylor!" Amber said with a giggle. "Um, Rick. You can get off me now."

He blushed, "I wish I could. But I'm pinned under these stupid chairs."

Amber blushed even harder then he did, "Oh, I...see. Um, Kaylee!"

"What?" Kaylee reappeared at the bottom of the staircase. "Hey, Rick. You saved her, good for you. Now get off her."

"I can't." He said rolling his eyes.

"Um, okay. I'll just leave you two..." Kaylee said slowly turning around.

"Kaylee! We're stuck!" Amber clarified.

"Oh, well why didn't you just say so?"

"Hello, I'm stuck too!" Naylor shouted.

"Okay, we're going to stop in a second and we'll get you all unstuck." Kaylee winked.

The bus slowed to a stop on a nearby bridge and everyone assessed the damage. Kaylee and Alex stood outside the bus admiring the battle wounds they received...which was equivalent to a couple scraps and bruises. "How's it going mom?" Alex called.

"You're father's almost unstuck." Evelyn said over her shoulder.

Kaylee sighed and stretched her arms over her head, "Well this has been some vacation."

"I have a feeling we're not out of this yet." Alex whispered.

"Oh come on, Alex. What's the-" Kaylee started.

"DON'T!" Amber screamed.

"Oh yeah, sorry." Kaylee said apologetically. She smiled at the chuckling Alex. "Well you know."

Suddenly someone appeared from out of the shadows and snatched Alex's shoulder. "Let me go! Mom!"

"Alex!" Evelyn screamed.

"Get your hands off him!" Kaylee shouted pulling on one of the worshipers sleeve. "Alex!"

"Kaylee!" Amber yelled when a second worshiper appeared and struck Kaylee over the head. He drug her away with Alex into a near-by car. Amber squirmed under Rick's muscular body as he tried to do the same. But the way the chairs were crumpled, it was going to be nearly impossible for them to get out.

"Alex!" Evelyn shouted as she desperately ran after the car.

"No, Kaylee!" Amber screamed. Her eyes filled with tears as her body went limp with exhaustion. "What now?"

Rick was speechless, for so many reasons other then the sudden kidnapping of Alex and Kaylee.


	4. Kisses From The Past and Future

The Lost, The Stupid, & The Mummy

By BetterThingsToDo 28

Chapter Four: Kisses From The Past and Future

A/N: I don't think I've ever been so on a roll with a story before. So, who needs sleep? (Except for Amber, go to bed and relax...I won't let you down!)

:::-:::-:::-:::

"Kaylee, wake up! Please, wake up!" Alex whispered.

Kaylee groaned from the recent concusion inflicted by her soon to become punching bag. "Alex, where are we?"

"Still in London. For now that is." A evil voice whispered from the darkness.

"Anuck-su-naumn I assume." Kaylee said through gritted teeth. "Don't you have a small animal to kick or torture?"

She stepped out of the shadows looking just as evil as they had left her. "Ha, that was funny, I almost forgot to laugh."

"Almost," Kaylee grinned. "Where's your lap dog?"

She closed the distance between Kaylee and herself quickly. She held a knife to her throat and hissed, "That is not your concern. It never was, why did you get involved?"

"I may have not needed to get involved, but it would've been wrong not to get involved. Besides, this vacation was lacking it's excitment."

Anuck-su-naumn chuckled and pressed the blade closer, "You'll be sorry you got into this. Imhotep has no use for you, nothing...don't you see?"

"Then why did he send you to threaten me...not kill me." Kaylee raised an eyebrow. "Do it, slit my throat, you're boy-toy won't be too happy with you, will he?"

She growled, "I don't know what his plan is for you, but mark my words. It won't be pretty."

"Oh, not as pretty as you?" Alex pouted.

"Silence!" She snapped. "You're the one we ment to take anyway and I plan on interrigating you first."

"Oooh, I'm sooo scared." Alex mocked. "I've delt with babysitters twice as scary as you and just as ugly."

Anuck-su-naumn huffed and turned to the door, "Hey, ask Imhotep for a couple juice boxes and gramcrackers."

"Yes, and don't forget my nap time is in ten minutes." Alex added salt to the wound.

Anuck-su-naumn turned and took a dangerous step towards them, knife drawn. "What are you doing?"

She froze and sighed. "Nothing, my love." She hissed in Egyption

Imhotep appeared at her side, still slightly mummy-ish. Patchs of skin covered his face and body. Kaylee noted to herself, if he wasn't the bad guy and still half...dead...he'd look pretty appealing. He apparently caught her gaze drifting along his body and took this to his advantage. "Take the boy." He growled to Anucksunamune, who obeyed immediatly.

"Don't hurt him!" Kaylee snapped at them in Egyption.

Imhotep replied with a grin, "The boy is far more vaulable," He motioned them away. Once they were gone he continued, but not in Egyption...in English. "Unlike you."

Slightly taken aback by the sudden change in language Kaylee shook her head gently. "Then why don't you just get it over and done with."

He arched a patch of skin which she recognized as his eyebrow. "You don't even know what I have palnned for you."

"I don't care, it's better then spending another moment here with you!" Kaylee glared at him, which was suprisingly hard. He was all...blury. It was then Kaylee realized she was crying. Hot tears trickled down her cheeks.

He made a sympathetic face and walked over to her side. "Who has jaded you so, my dear?" He ran a boney hand down her cheek, which she immediatly winced at his touch. "So much hate for someone I've only met a few hours ago."

Kaylee couldn't figure it out either, why did she hate him so much. The sound of his voice made her want to scream and his touch made her sick to her stomach. None of these reasons seemed to have anything to do with the fact her was a walking, talking corpse. "Why don't you go bugger off and grow some more skin."

He frowned and let a teardrop drip across his fingers. " We will continue this chat later."

"Super." Kaylee groaned. "I'll be waiting."

"Indeed," Imhotep whispered.

:::-:::-:::-:::

The group searched everywhere, until it was too exhausting for some. Evalyn and Amber had already fallen asleep in the back of the taxi the moment they left for the O'Connel mansion.

"Thanks for everything, Rick." Naylor said looking around one of many spare bedrooms.

"No, thank-you. All of you. If it wasn't for you, Evalyn wouldn't be around."

"Yeah, alot of good we turned out to be. We got Ardeth hurt, Kaylee and Alex kidnapped, and Amber thinking this was all her fault." Naylor sighed. "Which reminds me, I should go check if she's okay."

"No, it's alright. I'll go check, it's on my way." Rick said.

"Well, if you're sure." Naylor yawned. His head hit the pillow and he was out like a light.

Rick smiled and clicked off Naylor's light. He slowly closed the bedroom door and walked up the next flight of stairs to Amber's bedroom. Once he reached it, he ws shocked to find Amber wasn't there. "Amber?" he burst into the bedroom. He heard a sploosh coming from the bathroom. He pulled out his gun and pushed open the door.

"Oh, hello, Rick." Amber said lazily. She was in the bathtub up to her collarbone with bubbles. To make matters worse, she clothes were strune across the bathroom floor and a half empty bottle of whiskey sat next to her red lacey bra.

"Amber," Rick said turning around slightly. "are you drunk?"

Amber giggled, "No. Okay, maybe just a little bit. Why are you turned around? You're not embarassed are you?"

Rick didn't know how to answer this question. So he slowly turned around to find Amber with her arms crossed on the edge of the bathtub, still perfectly covered by bubbles. "I thought something happened to you."

Amber's eyes widened, "Oh, Rick." She sighed dreamily. She slid under the mountain of bubbles with a little giggle.

Rick paniced. He didn't know how much water she had put in there and how much of it ws bubbles. "Amber," She said diving his hands into the bubbles to retrieve Amber. He luckily got her by the shoulders and pulled her above the bubbles. "Amber, I think it's time you went to bed."

Amber pouted and threw her bubbly arms around Rick's neck, "I think you should show me to my room."

Rick froze, He body tightened knowing only a inch of bubbly protection separated her bare skin from his body. She started to snore in Ricks arms and he had no other choice. He moved one arm under her butt and lifted her out of the bathtub and into the adjasent bedroom.

"Thank-you, Rick." She hummed when he laid her under the soft covers of her bed. She unwrapped her arms from around Rick and drifted off into sleep. he watched her sleep for a moment or two before slowly walking toward sthe hall way. "Rick." She hummed again.

"Yes?" He whispered back.

She sat up, covers drawn over her bare chest. "A good-night kiss, for my hero."

He bit his lip and said, "Good-night Amber." She still sat there, waiting. So, he sighed and walked over and sat on the ege of the bed in front of her. She placed a hand on his cheek and looked into his eyes. She leaned in and brushed her lips against his. She pulled back after a moment and laid back down into peaceful sleep.

Rick licked his lips on his way out, the kiss was warm and intoxicating. Either it was the whiskey or this was not good at all.

:::-:::-:::-::::

"Oh goodie, my favorite capture is here." Kaylee said once Imhotep had returned, looking normal. Well as much as a mummy could look. he had skin now and the deepest green eyes Kaylee had ever seen. But no matter what he did she wasn't going to crack. Nothing could break her...NOTHING! "Oh, look. You've got skin. Where'd you get it Wal-Mart."

He stared at her in amazement, "Always with the jokes."

"What are you talking about?" Kaylee snapped standing up to fae him. Damn he was tall, at least six inches taller, but htis didn't dicourage Kaylee.

"You where always about the jokes and I can't believe it's taken this long to recognize you."

"Mummy guy say what?" Kaylee said crossing her arms ove rher chest.

Before she could say another word, he pushed her up against the wall and kissed her deeply. Blood rushed to every part of skin he was touching. He lips tightened, her lower bach arched, and her hands burned to touch him. Her mind was racing, racing with memories or thoughts prehaps. But suddenly something deep and primal took over and she couldn't help it...she tilted her head back and screamed his name. He bit her neck and moved down to her shoulder. "Oh Khepri, is it really you?"

Whether is was because she actually knew the answer to his question or she just didn't want him to stop, she clawed his back and moaned into his ear, "I am here."


	5. Exploring The Past

The Lost. The Stupid, & The Mummy

By BetterThingsToDo 28

Chapter Five: Exploring The Past (Remake)

A/N: I've decide that at three o'clock in the morning is not nearly enough time for me to be thinking clearly about what I'm writing. So my dearest fans...ignore the whole EX Chapter Five and read and love the longer and better Chapter Five.

::::-::::-::::-::::

"I don't understand." Kaylee whispered, gazinging to his eyes.

He smiled, "What is there not to understand? You are the reincarnation of a girl who was in love with me back when I was a high priest."

"Wait a second, a moment ago you were in love with me." Kaylee said taking an angry step back.

"I am," He said with a smile. He took her hand and continued, "It's just that you followed me around like a love stuck puppy."

Kaylee scoffed, "Excuse me, Why would I follow you around? You're not that cute."

He chuckled, "Don't be mad, I liked it. It was cute." Imhotep frowned suddenly. "But then...something happened to you and you were gone."

"Something? Something like what?" Kaylee demanded. "Oh and I'm not cute!" She stomped.

"I wasn't there, but they say you fell off you bedroom balcony." He said touching her cheek. "You don't understand how nice it is to see your body again."

"Look here Mummy-boy, I'm not your ancient ex-crush and as far as I'm concerned you have no proof to back this rediculious story up." Kaylee snapped.

"I may not be able to prove it, but you can." He pulled out a flask a bright green potion.

Kaylee took one look at it a sneered, "I'm not drinking that."

"Who said you were going to drink it?" He said with a grin. "If you drank one drop of this, you'd die."

"Okay, so then Mr. Genius, what am I supposed to do with it."

"Hold still." He commanded as he grabbed on to her waist.

"Let go of me." She screamed. He grabbed the back of her hair and forces her head back. He took out a blade and carved a symbol into her cheek. She screamed as the blood ran down her neck. Imhotep pulled out the elixer and dropped a couple drops onto the wound. The Kaylee was still. Her eyes widended and she hit her knees. The like a lifeless rag-doll she fell foreward to the ground. "Go back in time to another life."

Kaylee's world exploded around her into bright blindling white light. Suddenly the light dimmed and she was surrounded by gold. She was on her knees and feeling dizzy, like after Amber's New Years party, but minus the beer. She slowly looked around and she was in the middle of a crowd and no one seemed to notice. She stood up weakly and sighed deeply to keep her from puking. Then she noticed Imhotep talking with a small group of children. Anger filled the pit of her stomach and she took several violent steps towards him."I'm gonna kill that son of a..."

"Imhotep!" A fimilair voice squeeled. Fimilair as in it sounded exactly like her. She turned around just in time to see herself...running towads Imhotep gleefully. This was not normal, Kaylee felt warm numbing sensations scamper down her spine when Imhotep turned from the little kids just in time to catch Kaylee in his arms. Kaylee watched herself kiss him on the cheek and showed no sign of disgust what so ever. The little kids giggling broke them out of the foolish display of affection.

" Khepri, what are you doing here?" Imhotep whispered. "I thought you were supposed to be in the practice chamber with your sister."

This Khepri girl blushed and hugged him gently, "I wanted to see you."

Kaylee was definatly going to puke soon. "This is too much...I would never say any of this."

" Khepri," Imhotep sighed, "You can't just run up to me in the middle of a lesson. The children might something to your father."

"Oh nonsense," She winked. "Right guys?"

"Does father know your kissing his high priest?" A small dark haired girl stood up.

"Nella, what daddy doesn't know..." Khepri said.

"Could destory this empire, Khepri. You can't be this foolish not to see that." Imhotep said.

"Oh come on Imhotep, What could go wrong?" Khepri asked before kissing him again.

"Oh crap, I knew that had to start somewhere." Kaylee shook her head regreatably.

" Khepri, did you bring us anyhting?" The girl named Nella whined.

"Maybe, are you going to tell daddy if I snag Imhotep away for a second?"

"No." The children said in harmony.

"Well, maybe these sweets will do?" She held out a bag of sweet goodies.

"Yea!" The children all screamed grabbing for the bag.

Imhotep scooped Khepri out of the mayhem and into his arms. "Okay, so you've got me. Where are we going?"

Khepri giggled and kissed his bald head. "This way." She said scrambling out of his arms. She took his hand and led him down a staricase and down a narrow alley. Kaylee had to sprint just to keep up with the two lovers.

"When did I get so fast?" Kaylee huffed when they fianlly stopped at the water's edge of the Nile. Khepri plopped her self down beside some cat-tails and Imhotep by her side.

"What are we doing here?" Imhotep asked.

"Waiting. The sun sets in a couple minutes." Khepri sighed as she scooted into his arms.

" Khepri, the ceramony starts at sun set." Imhotep complained, "You'll get us both in trouble."

"My father never keeps track of time." She said curling up into his lap. "Just hold me a little while longer."

Imhotep smiled and Kaylee knew it had to be true. He was in love with her and she was madly in love with him. "Great, I really am in love with him or was or am...This doesn't mean anything now!"

Khepri looked up into Imhotep's eyes as the sun exploded into twilight around them. She placed her hand on his cheek and placed her lips on to his. Wow, the way he kissed her back made Kaylee semi-miss being in his newer presence. He cupped the back of her neck to deepen the kiss. Khepri wasn't to bad her self and it became clear why Kaylee was without a doubt some part of Khepri. Khepri nipped Imhotep's bottom lip, just like Kaylee would do given the current situation.

" Khepri, no biting. That hurts." Imhotep cooed.

"Oh... but now I get to kiss it and make it better." Khepri said kissing him several times in short sweet patterens.

"Ture." Imhotep smiled each time her lips met his. "It's time to go."

Khepri sighed and placed a hand on his muscualr chest. "I know...and those goodies won't last forever."

"You know one thing that will?" He tilted her head to met his eyes.

Khepri smiled, "What's that?"

"This," Imhotep smiled, then kissed her. "Forever."

Khepri giggled and wriggled out off his lap, "Forever may not be long enough." She joked.

Kaylee shook her head and got to her feet to follow them, but froze. The bright light was back again and she was pulled back into her time period with only the littlest of information about who she was.


	6. Adjustments

The Lost, The Stupid, & The Mummy

By BTTD28

Chapter Six: Adjustments

"Oh, what hit me?" Amber moaned as she began to stir from last night's guilty-binge. "Sis anyone get the license plate number?"

"No, I neglected to catch that." Whispered a calm and sexy voice. Amber slowly rolled over and found her self face-to-face with Naylor. "Morning Sunshine!"

Amber screamed and toppled backwards onto the floor. "Naylor! What are you doing here? Oh God, we didn't…do…anything did we?"

Naylor scoffed, "You wish." No answer came from Amber. Her rolled his eyes and said, "That's a no."

"Oh, okay." Amber whispered, partially disappointed.

Naylor shook his head and leaned over to see Amber on the floor on her back. "Amber, you know you can come back up here now."

"You know I would, but this floor!" Amber giggled.

Naylor raised his eyebrow, "What about it?"

"It's so comfy! Oh, look I found a quarter!"

Naylor rolled his eyes and tossed a robe on to Amber's head when she sat up to show off her new quarter. "Get ready, we're leaving after breakfast. They couldn't have gotten too far."

"Right," Amber nodded from underneath the robe. "I hope Kaylee's okay."

:::-:::-:::-:::

There came a knock at the door a few minutes later. "Amber?"

"Oh, come it Rick." Amber called.

Rick entered the room and once again found no Amber. He gave an uneasy look at the bathroom door and asked cautiously, "Amber?"

Amber walked out of the bathroom with a robe on and her hair in adorable pig-tails. He smile was distracting him again. "You're staring Mr. O'Connell."

Think of something other then what's under the robe! "You look cute."

"You think?" Amber said blushing.

"Of course." He said.

"Well if you think these are cute," She pointed at her pig-tails. "Then you'll love these." She smiled as she undid her robe.

"Oh, um…" Rick said trying to stop her before she dropped her robe. He took a step back and tilted his head to the said, "Wow, those look…nice."

At that very moment Evelyn walked in with Amber's breakfast, "Breakfast Amber."

"Evelyn." Rick said surprised by her presence.

"Amber!" Evelyn said looking at the scene before her. "Those look nice."

"Evelyn? What are you doing up here?" Rick asked desperately.

Evelyn ignored him and set the tray down to get a better look at Amber. "They're a little lopsided."

Amber looked down, "You think so?"

Rick shook his head, "No."

Evelyn chuckled, "Are you blind, of course they are."

"Hey guys, what I miss?" Adreth said walking in with a handful of grapes. "Wow, Amber…those are nice."

"Thank-you, Ardeth." Amber smiled.

"Evelyn thinks they're lopsided." Rick said.

Ardeth tilted his head and looked at her, "Maybe, move the left one up a little."

"Like this?" Amber asked.

"Nice." Ardeth said smiling.

"No, now they don't look natural." Rick said.

"Okay, okay. What are you naturally a lefty or a righty?" Ardeth inquired.

"I've always admired the right one, but the left one adds more of a sensual statement." Amber said.

"Oh, yes, it suits your style." Evelyn said.

"She has the body for it, don't you agree?" Ardeth asked Rick.

"You have a point, but I still think her left one is just… not proportioned."

"Are you saying it's too big?"

"No, I'm saying that. Just move that one back down a little bit."

"Fine, Rick. You do it then." Evelyn said throwing her arms up in the air.

"I'll do it." Ardeth said eagerly, but Rick caught his shoulder and shook his head warningly.

Naylor appeared on the other side of Amber's bed, "What the hell are we talking about?"

"Naylor? What are you doing here?" Amber demanded.

"I was testing your theory on the comfort level of the carpet over here. It's exceptional." Naylor said standing up and walking over to the others. "Now what seems to be the problem here? Wow, Amber, that's a nice set you have there."

"Thank you." Amber said.

"Naylor, do think she should push this one up," Evelyn demonstrated. "or this one down?"

Amber giggled, "Eve, you're hands are cold."

"Sorry dear."

"Well, it is my professional opinion…" Naylor started.

"Professional opinion," Ardeth chuckled.

Naylor glared at him, "As I was saying, it is my professional opinion that her body shape should be taking into account."

"We've done that." Rick said rolling his eyes.

"No, you just said she had a hot body." Ardeth said.

"You said that!" Rick shot a glare at him then looked back just in time to see Amber blushing again.

"Right, Allow me." Naylor said walking up to Amber. "May I?"

"Of course," Amber said.

Naylor went to work and after a moment, turned and revealed his work.

"Oh…" Everyone said.

Amber giggled and skipped over to the full length mirror in the corner. "Naylor, you're a genius!"

"I know I am." Naylor said proudly.

"Kiss ass," Ardeth and Rick whispered at the same time.

"I must admit, you do look really good with them like that." Evelyn said.

"You think? I never knew you were so good with holsters Naylor." Amber said admiring her adjusted hip holster.

"Okay, so can we eat and get ready?" Naylor asked.

Ardeth caught Amber as everyone left, "Hey, if you're still hungry after that…"

Amber rolled her eyes, "Ardeth, don't be dirty."


	7. Much Needed Explanations and Interruptio

The Lost, The Stupid, & The Mummy

By BTTD28

Chapter Seven: Much Needed Explanations and Interruptions

:::-:::-:::-:::

Kaylee sat alone, confused by what she had just seen. This was all too weird to be taken in at one time and she wasn't even finished with her past. She had so many questions. She and Imhotep had been in love, but what had happened next? Imhotep had mentioned something about her death and how he was not there to stop it, but why? She had to know more and the only way was to get Imhotep to make her relive her past again.

Imhotep on his way to his bedroom when a guard approached him, "My lord,"

"What is it now?" He shot irritably.

"The female prisoner wishes to speak to you."

He smiled, "Send her to my bedroom."

"Yes, my lord." The guard said disappearing down the hall.

:::-:::-:::-:::

"Come in." Imhotep commanded when Kaylee knocked on the door.

Kaylee was shoved inside and the doors quickly locked behind her. She didn't seem to notice he was standing out on the balcony; she rubbed her arm as she cursed under her breath before turning around to face him. "Oh, there you are."

"Is everything alright?" He asked.

"Is everything alright?" Kaylee replied, "Hmm…not really. You've sort of put a wrench in my vacation plans."

He chuckled at her sarcasm, "For that I'm sorry." He motioned for her to join his side and waited until her hands appeared on the balcony railing next to him.

"You must get great hotel deals, just kill the clerk and get in for free."

He ignored her joke and turned to face her, "What's bothering you."

She sighed, "Among the lack of freedom, I'm confused by some things I saw." He crossed his arms over his chest and her mind wondered for a second and she was half tempted to rest her hand on his chest like she had done so long ago. But she shook her head and tried to focus on getting the answers.

"What questions are those?"

"How did we…meet?" She asked.

"You're father was the pharaoh and I, his high priest."

"Aren't you just a bundle of answers?" Kaylee said rolling her eyes.

He grinned, "I can be," He moved closer to her. "If asked the right questions."

Kaylee gulped, "Okay, what I meant to say was…how did we…fall in love?"

"That is an excellent question." He said. "I came to the palace when I was a teenager, under your father's order I was put through lessons and excelled. So I became his high priest. You were born not to long afterward."

"How old are you?" Kaylee asked questionably.

"You're interrupting the story." He said. "I was only fourteen years older then you. Back then, that was nothing. The pharaoh had many wives and your mother was only five years older then I was."

"Okay, age aside, when did it happen?"

He sighed and continued, "I'd have to say the year you turned, thirteen. You were out playing and you fell and hurt yourself. You were scared to go to your father because, like always you were skipping your morning lessons. So you came to me for help."

"Oh, did you kiss it and make it better?"

"No, I sent you straight to your father." He said.

"Wait, what?! You turned me in! You're terrible!"

"Yes, well I felt bad afterward, but luckily the pharaoh was forgiving and left me in charge of watching you."

"Okay, still not seeing the falling in love part." Kaylee said impatiently.

"We were working on your lessons when you asked me what love was." He said ignoring her statement.

Kaylee blushed, "Oh."

"I told you that it was the most wonderful feeling in the world when you're with the right person. I'll never forget the look you gave me when you said you wanted to feel that feeling someday. Then you snuggled into my arms and asked if I had ever been in love."

"And…?" Kaylee said raising her eyebrow.

"Believe it or not, I had never been in love before. When I told you that you laughed and pointed out maybe that was why I was so mean."

Kaylee couldn't help but laugh. She was funny and a smartass to the core. "Maybe."

"Maybe, but then you took my hand and said in the most honest and mostly loving tone I had ever heard you have asked 'Can I be in love with you?'"

"I asked that?" Kaylee smiled.

"You did and I was taken aback. For so long I had put love aside and others above it. But that very moment I realized what I had been missing when I looked into your eyes."

Kaylee was speechless for a moment, "What then?"

He turned and wrapped his arm around her waist, "I said yes." He leaned in and kissed her gently. He felt her mouth twist into a smile and heard her giggle a little bit. "What?"

Kaylee blinked lovingly, "I was good."

He smiled, "You still are. After all this time you still make my heart race."

"So, we became…lovers." She blushed at the word. "Did we…um…ever?"

"What?" he asked knowing what she wanted to say, he just liked seeing her get so nervous.

"You know!" She raised her eyebrows.

"Made love?"

"That's it." Kaylee sighed. Just before he could answer, there came a knock at the door. "Expecting someone?"

"Like who?" He asked releasing her.

"Oh, I don't know. Skinny psycho chick with an attitude problem?"

He frowned and shouted over his shoulder, "Enter."

"Imhotep," Anuck-su-namun whispered as she entered.

Kaylee raised her eyebrows, "I better get back, Alex will be wondering where I went or if I'm alright."

"Do you want me to escort her back?" Anuck-su-namun asked anxiously.

"I can find my own way back." Kaylee snapped and without waiting for approval, left Anuck-su-namun with Imhotep.

Anuck-su-namun walked over to Imhotep not knowing Kaylee stood outside the door listening. "Love seems to be over-rated."

"Or interrupted," He said.

Kaylee opened the door a little bit and saw Anuck-su-namun wrap an arm around his neck. "Don't forget what you promised."

"I know my promise." He snapped, "Don't forget yours."

"Keep her at a distance and I will." She said kissing him.

A/N: Bum Bum Bum…how will Kaylee take this!!??


	8. Road Games

The Lost, The Stupid, & The Mummy

By BTTD28

Chapter Eight: Road Games

:::-:::-:::

So after adjusting Amber's holsters, the group set of to a place where, according to Rick, could help then catch up with the people who took Alex and Kaylee. Along the way, Amber's road games were getting a little interesting.

"You have to tell the truth, Rick. No half-truths!" Amber commanded.

"I hate this game." Rick muttered.

"Oh, come on. Truth or Dare is fun!" Amber smiled.

"Fun for whom?" Naylor muttered wiping of the bright red lips stick kiss on his cheek. Sadly enough the kiss didn't come from Eve or Amber.

"Oh, come on you liked it!" Ardeth said wiping the lipstick off his lips.

"Stay away from me." Naylor commanded.

"That was a little funny." Rick said.

"Hey, are we even close to being there?" Naylor said changing the subject quickly.

"What's the matter Naylor, chickening out?" Eve said with a raised eyebrow.

"No, I just chose not to dignify this game with my participation any longer." Naylor replied professionally.

"What?" Rick said completely lost.

"It means he quits." Amber giggled. "And I win!"

"No, you haven't finished asking Rick your question." Eve pointed out.

"And I don't quit! I'm just not participating anymore!" Naylor shouted.

"Fine, Rick what did you dream of last night and be honest. I can tell when people are lying." Amber said with a wicked grin. "And you're a quitter Naylor."

"Arg!" Naylor said rolling his eyes.

Rick stalled; he couldn't tell everyone that he had dreamed of Amber last night instead his wife Eve. "Um…well,"

"He's stalling! It must be a good one." Amber said leaning foreword to place her head on the back of the front seat.

"Amber, give the man some space." Naylor said grabbing her belt loop and tugging her back down onto the seat.

Rick was just about to answer when they arrived at their destination, "Oh, look we're here."

Amber groaned loudly and crossed her arms over her chest as the car came to a stop in front of Magic Carpet Airways. "Magic carpet, I thought you were joking." Amber said.

"You'd be surprised how honest I can be." Rick said getting out of the car.

"Yeah, we'll see! You still haven't answered my question!" Amber yelled.

"Look, there's out guy." Rick said ignoring Amber's comment. "Izzy!"

The man named, Izzy was a rather short and scruff looking individual. But when he caught glance of Rick walking up he panicked and ran into a building and slammed the doors shut. Eve and the other s had just gotten out of the car, when Amber piped up. "He doesn't seem happy to see you."

"He's just shy." Rick said.

"Excuse me, you'll have to leave." A female's voice said from behind the door.

"What, where's Izzy. We need to talk to him." Rick said.

"Sorry, Izzy isn't here; you'll have to come back later." The voice said.

"Wait a minute, I know that voice." Amber said walking up to the door.

"I-I said go away." The voice said nervously.

"Tiffany?" Amber asked.

"Tiffany?" Naylor gasped.

"Tiffany!! Wait, who's Tiffany?" Jonathan said in mock surprise.

The door swung open and a slender woman of 23 walked out. "Amber, Naylor? Is that really you!?"

"Tiffany," Amber said hugging her. "What on earth are you doing here?"

"Didn't Kaylee tell you, I moved her about a year ago to get my History credit?"

"Nobody tells us anything anymore!" Naylor said.

"Hello! We're in a bit of a hurry, so if you could explain who you are already." Rick said impatiently.

"Rick, this is Kaylee's younger sister, Tiffany." Amber said wrapping an arm around her.

"Great, another one," Jonathan said. "Maybe this one won't get kidnapped."

"Kidnapped, Kaylee's kidnapped!" Tiffany demanded.

"Yes, along with their son, Alex." Amber motioned to Rick and Eve, "Tiff, we need to speak to Izzy. He's the only one who can help us."

"Oh, yes. Come in." Tiffany said. "Izzy, we have company!" She shouted as she opened the door.

"Woman, I told you to send them away. Not invite them in for tea!"

"Izzy, my sister has been kidnapped along with their son, you get out here and make you're self useful for once." Tiffany shouted. "Excuse the mess, we're in the middle of remodeling."

"We? What's with the we?" Naylor asked.

"Oh, Kaylee didn't tell you…oh, that's right she never tells you anything. Izzy and I are engaged."

"Engaged!?" Rick and Amber said at the same time.

"Yes and how do you know Izzy?" She asked Rick.

"He's the one that got me shot in the ass!" Izzy said appearing.

"Oh," Tiffany blushed.

"You got someone shot in the ass?" Amber snapped.

Rick made an innocent look, "It was forever ago."

Izzy ran up to Rick waving a disapproving finger at him, "It was ten years ago."

"Like I said forever ago," Rick said.

"So you're getting married to my best friends' sister." Amber said getting up in Izzy's face.

Izzy looked at Tiffany, "You never told me you had a sister. No one tells me anything anymore." The looked back at Amber and said slowly, "Yes…"

Amber threw her arms around him with a giggle, "Congratulations!"

"Nice talking to you Amber." Naylor said.

"Oh, come on Naylor. This is great and if Kaylee wasn't kidnapped by a living mummy, she'd probably be so proud."

"Pretty girl say what?" Izzy said.

"Oh, wait was I supposed to wait to tell him that."

"It would've been nice." Rick sighed.

:::-:::-:::

Alex and Kaylee were forced on a train first thing in the morning with their new 'babysitter' Lock-Nah.

"Sit down and be quite!" He barked at them the moment the got on the train.

"Dude, chill out, It's like five o'clock in the morning. Give us a break." Kaylee snapped.

"You have no room to talk. You're not the one we need anyway." He growled.

Kaylee looked out the window and saw Imhotep walk by with Anuck-su-namun by his side. He looked at her for a moment before continuing off to another compartment. "Sorry, you're annoying voice made my mind wander, what were you saying?"

"Sit down before I make you sit down."

"Lock-Nah," Anuck-su-namun said walking through the door. Kaylee's heart raced, hoping it would be a command from Imhotep to see her. "Imhotep wishes to speak to the boy." Kaylee frowned and Anuck-su-namun noticed, "Get over it."

"Speaking of getting over things…" Kaylee stepped foreword, "You must have had real abandonment issues growing up."

Lock-Nah escorted Alex to see Imhotep and left Kaylee alone with Anuck-su-namun, "You're little friend won't be around much longer if you keep up with the attitude."

"Alex, can handle himself with or with out me, but with me…I just make things more interesting."

"We shall see how interesting you are when that bracelet he's wearing sucks his very soul out of his body."

"Psycho lady say what?" Kaylee said.

"Oh, Imhotep neglected to mention that." She made a fake pout. "If we don't stay on track and on schedule, little Alex will be bone dry in five days."

Kaylee glared at her, "So what are you saying?"

"I'm saying don't try anything stupid that may get him or better yet you…killed." She took a dangerous step towards her and threw her the bottle of elixir Imhotep had used the other night. "See how brave you man was, and then tell me if he's worth all of this trouble you're causing."


	9. Trouble in the Past

The Lost, The Stupid, & The Mummy

By BTTD28

Chapter Nine: Trouble in the Past

:::-:::-:::-:::

"See how brave your man was…blah, blah, blah. God, her voice is annoying!" Kaylee mocked when she was finally alone. "I don't need to know what happens. He obviously chose you!" She screamed at the locked door. But then, curiosity set in and Kaylee began to thinking, until finally she decided that it would be nice to know what or how things went wrong. She grabbed the elixir and pulled out the stopper. "Maybe it won't hurt as bad this time." She was wrong.

"Ow, Or I could be completely wrong!" She screamed once in the safety of the past. Her face burned and the open wound on her cheek stung like hell. But at least she was back and maybe she'd get to learn some more information. She saw Khepri run up the stone stair case with Imhotep at her side. "Oh, there's the happy couple."

Imhotep took Khepri's hand and pulled her into his kiss and in the pit of Kaylee's stomach…anger began to boil. Obviously something ruined this happy relationship.

"I'll see you there tonight." Khepri said with a wink as when he finally decided it was time to let her go.

"I love you, Khepri."

"I love you more." Khepri giggled as he left.

"Oh, I'm going to puke. I just wanna run up and smack her. Oh if only Amber was here, she'd talk some sense into her…me… Khepri!"

" Khepri!" Someone screamed. A girl about Khepri's age ran up to her giggling.

"Hey Naqiyah , what are you doing here?" Khepri asked giving her a huge hug.

"I just got back from my trip, did you miss me?" Naqiyah asked.

"Of course I did, I had nothing to do while you where gone." Khepri said.

"You're such a liar! I just say you with Imhotep." Naqiyah said accusingly.

"Oh, yeah, about that." Naqiyah started seriously, but could hold in a giggle as her face reddened. "You've missed a lot."

Kaylee couldn't see Naqiyah 's face, so she moved around behind Khepri and almost fainted. Khepri's friend Naqiyah looked exactly like Amber. "Whoa, does this mean…" Kaylee started thinking. "I knew it! I just knew there was a reason Amber and I clicked so well! We were friends in a past life!"

"Khepri, I'm so happy for you! You always had a thing for him." Naqiyah said taking Khepri's hand. "Does you're father know?"

"Um…no," Khepri said. "I'm not quite sure how I'm going to tell him."

"I think he understands…I hope." Naqiyah said.

"I'm not sure…but no one must know." Khepri said.

"But here's the problem sweetie, you're not very good at hiding it." Naqiyah laughed. "I mean look at your face, I've never seen your face this red…well, except that time we put a frog in Nefertiri's soup. You're eyes have never sparkled so much!"

"Too bad it's all going to end with him choosing that walking billboard for depression." Kaylee said to herself. "I just wish I knew how and why."

The two girls walked up some stairs and disappeared from Kaylee's view. She expected to be thrown back into present time, but she wasn't. She looked around and noticed someone dash around a corner. "Oh dear, someone was eavesdropping. Better go check on Imhotep, looks like this could be bad." Kaylee said running up the stairs into the palace. "Wait a minute; is it sad I know exactly where I'm going?"

She turned a corner just in time to see Imhotep walking into his bedroom chamber. Kaylee followed closely behind to see what he was up to. He walked past a large indoor pond and straight to his bed. He would've walked right past it if he hadn't have noticed the note. He paused and stared at the note for a second, looking like he was scared of it. The gently he took the note and read it. Kaylee tried to get around him to see what it said, but he crumpled it before she could see it and stormed off to a small torch in the corner of his room. He set the note on fire and stood there to watch it burn.

"Great, now I'll never know what it said." Kaylee whispered.

He turned and walked straight past her to a small desk. She watched the note burn a moment longer and then turned to where Imhotep was writing a note. She quickly realized this could be a key moment and she rushed over to his side. She only caught who it was for… Khepri, before he folded it up and hurried out of the room.

"Slow down!" Kaylee said even though she knew he couldn't hear her. He came to a small door and quietly opened it. Kaylee crept up behind him and tried to listen to what was going on. Then she found herself wanting to touch him, just to see what would happen. She reached out her hand and touched his upper arm. He spun around so fast it almost knocked Kaylee down. He looked around curiously for the someone who he'd never see. He slowly crept through the door and out of sight. Kaylee's heart was pounding as she went in after him, she found her self on top of a small staircase. The pharaoh was explaining rules of some sort and Imhotep stood at his side. When the pharaoh was finished speaking, he sat and watched two girls walk into the middle of the floor. He started talking to Imhotep and Kaylee had to rush off to hear what he was saying.

"Where have you been?"

"I got caught up; it'll never happen again my lord."

Khepri walked up to her father and bowed. She looked at Imhotep, "You wanted to see me?"

Imhotep looked at her strangely, "I did?"

"Is this not the note you sent me?" She held out a piece of parchment.

Imhotep looked at it and seemed to recognize the hand writing. "Pharaoh, I must speak to your daughter alone, about her lessons. Will you please excuse us?"

"Go quickly, before you miss your sister's fight." He motioned to a girl standing in the corner.

The couple walked out without touching or looking at each other which was throwing Kaylee for a loop. That is until they got out of complete view of everyone, and then Khepri hugged him suddenly. Tears dripped from her eyes as she spoke, "Are you sure?"

"I'm I sure of what?"

"You-you wrote me that note didn't you?" Khepri cried.

"No, but this means someone knows, Khepri." He said. "Someone knows about us."

A/N: Wow, this doesn't look good. Sorry it's so short, but I left my head phones at home so I couldn't write to my little groove. More to come tommorow!


	10. Amber's Logic

The Lost, The Stupid, & The Mummy

By BTTD28 and AlexiaGeminiPotter ;)

Chapter Ten: Amber's Logic and Wondering Thoughts

Contains a "MOMENT" inside Rick's head involving Amber…and it's dirty.

:::-:::-:::

"Soap in the eye equals pain." Amber stated.

Rick looked at her amazingly, how could she be so…adorably clueless? "Wait, where did you get the soap?"

Amber grinned, "The mysteries of a ladies handbag are never revealed. NEVER!"

"Amber, you don't have a handbag." Rick said smiled despite himself.

"Silly, Rick. That's what bras are for." Amber said.

"Sometimes I wonder what's going on in your mind." Rick said

"Well the logic of Amber is quite simple really, but you'd have to be me to understand it." Amber explained.

"Ah, I see." Rick said nodded.

"No, you don't, but kudos for you for trying." Amber said patting him on the back.

"I'm confused again." Rick said with a sigh.

"That's what you get for wondering what I'm thinking." Amber said with a wink. She leans up against the railing and continues explaining, "A lady is entitled to her secrets you know."

Naylor walked by and mumbled, "Pfft, lady."

Amber glared at him then smacked him on the back of the head.

"I'm still confused, what makes you think the things you do?" Rick asked.

Amber grinned and simply states, "By being me."

Rick opened his mouth to argue, but Naylor walked up and said, "Just give it up man, you can't win this fight. TRUST ME!"

"The ways of my mind are complex to others because I think in an abstract way..." Amber began.

"Oh lord, here we go..." Naylor said rolling his eyes.

"Some people tend to think not so positive. I.E negative. So in a situation where we, oh I don't know, say we're running from dead mummies. Some people…" She glares at Naylor before continuing. "Would think we are about to die, and/or get trampled maybe even eaten by the undead. I would think it's a great exercise opportunity and while still being scared at the other possibilities, I'd try and think about living, instead of...you know...dying..."

"Right...and when did you begin to realize you were insane?" Rick said trying not to laugh.

"7th grade," Amber winked.

"I would've said at birth." Jonathan piped up.

"Hey, you weren't in this conversation two minutes ago." Amber snapped.

"So what?" Jonathan said.

"So you don't qualify for this level of conversation." Amber said.

"Are you getting any of this?" Jonathan asked Rick.

"Hey man, you weren't there for the start of this conversation, it seems pretty rude to just pop up and wanna jump in." Rick said.

"Thank-you," Amber said proudly.

"Hey guys," Evy said walking up.

"Hello, Evelyn." Amber smiled.

"What are we talking about?" Evelyn asked.

"Nothing." Rick said quickly.

Amber and Evelyn raised their eyebrows. "They're trying to figure out how my mind works."

"That's impossible." Evy said.

"That's what we were saying." Rick said.

"No, I mean it's impossible because you're guys." Evy smiled.

"Thank-you, Evy. Someone who understands that." Amber said.

"I quit." Rick said.

"I told you to do that like ten minutes ago." Naylor said.

Rick rolled his eyes and looked over to watch Evelyn talk to Amber and his mind flashed with a terribly dirty thought. He saw Amber and Evy dressed in belly dancer outfits and grinding up on each other. Amber twisted her hair and dropped her hips against Evy, which Evy ran a hand down eagerly. "Rick." Amber moaned.

"Rick!" Evy shouted.

He snapped out of his little day dream and saw that Amber was waving her hand in front of his face. "What are you doing?" She asked. "You were drooling."

"Nothing," Rick said quickly checking if he had really drooled.

"Right," Amber said raising her eyebrow.

Rick shook his head and sat down next to Ardeth. He was grinning at him, "What were you staring at?"

"I wasn't staring at anything." Rick said defensively.

"Sure, you weren't." Ardeth said.

Rick was afraid to look up when Amber approached, "Hey you two."

"Hey Amber," Ardeth said smiling at Rick who wasn't looking up at her.

"What's up Rick?" Amber asked curiously.

"Yeah, Rick. What's up?" Ardeth whispered.

"Ardeth, I think Rick can handle it him self." Amber said.

Rick blushed in his hands and let out an embarrassed sigh, "I'm fine. Just tired."

He jumped when she put her hand on his back, "Well, why don't you get some sleep? You've all done enough for one day and I'm sure Kaylee and Alex are fine."

"You think so?" Rick asked sitting back to look at her.

Amber smiled, "I know it. They can't be getting into too much trouble."


	11. Cyclone of Emotions

The Lost, The Stupid, & The Mummy

By BTTD28

Chapter Eleven: Cyclone of Emotions

A/N: This chapter is being written to my new favorite jam "Cyclone" by Baby Bash featuring. T-Pain. Thanks to our favorite character AMBER!!!

:::-:::-:::-:::

"We're in so much trouble." Alex said when Lock-na finally left them alone.

"Um, may it be noted that I said that like three hours ago." Kaylee said with a sigh and sat on the floor. The train had rattled on through the night and now the sun was just starting to rise.

"Duly noted," Alex said walking over to the window. The sun crept over the sand dunes, giving the sand a look of melted gold. "We've got to get out of here."

"Oh, yes. Cause that'll work anytime soon." Kaylee said.

"We could do it, we're cleaver enough." Alex said turning to face Kaylee.

"Alex, let me point out some things you may have over looked."

"Okay," Alex said rolling his eyes.

"First off, we're on a MOVING train. Not a parked train, a MOVING train. Secondly, if we somehow manage to survive the possibly horrible mangling of our bodies, we're out in the middle of the desert, WHERE ARE WE GOING TO GO? We'll die out there and worst of all…IT'S HOT!"

Alex nodded and then replied calmly, "Kaylee, you bring up some interesting points. I'd like to counter your points if I may."

Kaylee nodded, "Oh, okay."

"In your point about the train, the train is going like 25 miles per hour. This is fast and possibly dangerous, but the best part about it is…WE'RE IN THE DESERT! The sand will soften the blow. Next, we're going to hide out there." Alex said grabbing her hand and pulling her to the window. Out side in the distance the temple of Karnack began to shine in the sun.

"That'll do. But, you forgot one, very big thing that's standing in our way." Kaylee whispered.

"Right, Mr. Candoattitude, right. We need a distraction." Alex said looking around for something to use.

"This is relatively hopeless." Kaylee whispered crossing her arms over her chest.

"Hey Kaylee, You could be just a little bit more helpful." Alex snapped turning around to face Kaylee again. "That's it! Kaylee, you're a distraction."

"Excuse me?" Kaylee demanded.

"Lock-na, Kaylee needs to speak with you." Alex shouted, then grabbing a large golden statue he hid next to the door. "Distract him." He whispered.

And before Kaylee could say or do anything else Lock-na walked in looking just a grumpy and crabby as he had left. "What do you want?"

"Um…Good morning." Kaylee said

He glared at her, "What's so good about it?"

Kaylee frowned, "Right, um…where's Imhotep?"

"He's in with Anuck-su-namun."

"I see. What are they doing?" Kaylee asked.

"Does it look like I care?"

"No," Kaylee whispered. "So, have you always been a bad guy?"

"I'm leaving…wait, where's…" Lock-na said looking around for Alex.

Kaylee grabbed his shoulder and made him face her again. "Look at these," She lifted up her shirt and flashed her bare chest.

"Are those supposed to distract me or impress me?"

"Yes, wait…you don't like them?" Kaylee whispered lowering her shirt.

Alex smacked him and the back of the head, knocking him out. "Good, job Kaylee. Let's get out of here."

Kaylee paused, "I can't believe it, he didn't like my boobs."

"Kaylee, did you want him to?"

"Ew, no. Never mind, let's get out of here."

"My I just add that I find them very enjoyable?"

"Alex, don't be a kiss ass." Kaylee said taking his hand and sneaking down the corridor of the train. "Oh, don't tell you're parents I exposed my self in front of you."

"Got it." Alex said.

:::-:::-:::-:::

Anuck-su-namun kissed Imhotep deeply, that was until he pushed her off him. "What's your problem?" She snapped as he turned over onto his side.

"It's morning, you can leave now." Imhotep said over his shoulder.

She smiled and pressed her body against his bare back. "You used to love fooling around in the morning."

He pulled his body away from hers and got dressed, "We'll be at Karnack soon."

She sighed and reluctantly got dressed. "You have everything you need?"

"Is that a real question? I think I know what works and what doesn't." He snapped.

"I was just ensuring your loyalty to me." She sighed nonchalantly.

"My loyalty to you hasn't changed." Imhotep snapped. Suddenly the trains' emergency brakes signaled and the train screeched.

"Well, I'm glad your loyalty hasn't changed. Unlike your girlfriend."

:::-:::-:::-:::

"Run faster, Kaylee!" Alex demanded.

"I'm running as fast as I can." Kaylee huffed, she paused and turned around. "Alex, they're not even chasing after us." Suddenly a gunshot zoomed past her ear and she hit the sand, "Son of a bitch! Alex, run, keep going!"

"I thought you said they weren't coming after us." Alex said.

Kaylee grabbed Alex and threw him over her shoulder, "Alex, I'm always wrong; you should know this by now. I am always wrong!"

"Kaylee, put me down! I'm perfectly capable of running on my own." Alex said.

Kaylee set Alex down and looked around desperately for a place to hide. "Where are we going to hide?"

"Quick in there!" Alex pointed into a small opening. Kaylee looked back as she ran to make sure they weren't being followed. But in doing so she ran into a column and fell to the ground.

"Ow…Geez, who put that there?"

"Kaylee?" Imhotep said from behind her.

Kaylee struggled to focus her eyes, "Why is there more then one of you?"

Imhotep sighed, "Kaylee, are you alright?"

"I'm just peachy." Kaylee said making the mistake of trying to stand up.

Imhotep grabbed her as she stumbled foreword, "What were you thinking? Kaylee, please hold still."

"No, I'm trying to escape, can't you see that?" Kaylee said trying to push her self out of his arms.

"Khepri, you may have a concussion." He whispered.

Kaylee looked at him, "Stop calling me that. I'm not Khepri, I'm Kaylee."

"You'll always be Khepri to me." He smiled holding her close to him.

Kaylee giggled, "You rhymed."

"Okay, that's defiantly sounding like a concussion." He kissed her forehead.

"Is not, my head is just very sleepy." Kaylee said lazily.

"Kaylee, you've got to stay awake. Ask me some more of the questions your so good at asking."

Kaylee sighed and asked, "What happened next…I mean when we were blackmailed?"

He hesitated, "Next question."

"Hey, you didn't answer. I suppose you just want me to die don't you?" Kaylee said.

Imhotep's face got red and shouted, "Don't you dare say that. I never wanted that to happen."

"Um…I was talking about now, but…did you let me die!?"

"It's not like that." Imhotep said.

"Amber says stalling equals something worth hiding, what aren't you telling me?"

Imhotep closed his eyes and slowly opened them, "It doesn't matter now, I have you here…with me now."

"Um…excuse me, I think it does matter." Someone said.

"Why can't evil just DIE?" Kaylee whispered as Anuck-su-namun walked over.

"This doesn't concern you." He growled.

"Oh, it does. I need a word with you…now." She growled.

"He's busy trying to tell me something important, can't it wait?" Kaylee said slowly.

"No and…what happened to your head?"

"She ran into a pillar." Imhotep said.

"I did not…it jumped out from no where." Kaylee said.

"Smooth move." Anuck-su-namun sighed.

"Bitch." Kaylee whispered.

Imhotep kissed Kaylee and then set her on a stone block. "What is it?" Imhotep said when they were far enough away from Kaylee.

"I have great news."

"For who, you or me?" Imhotep asked.

"Both of us…I'm late."


	12. Showing You part one

The Lost, The Stupid, & The Mummy

By BTTD28

Chapter Twelve: Showing You Part 1

A/N: Next Chapter is why I'm considering changing it to M. We'll see what you think of this chapter first.

"Amber," Ardeth whispered. "What are you doing up?"

"Oh, Adreth." Amber whispered. "I didn't mean to wake you. It's just that..." Amber started to laugh. "You're going to think I'm nuts."

"It's a little late for that, but tell me what's on your mind."

Amber sighed, "Have you ever had one of those dreams?"

"What do you mean?"

"Have you ever had a dream of you and someone who is apparently your best friend, but in real life you've never met them...just in your dreams? Now before I lose you again, I don't simply mean know them...I mean KNOW them. Full on conversations and you know the answers to questions they ask. Like their favorite color of flower or favorite time of day. It makes no sense I know, but in this dream, I'm talking to this guy, he looked SO similar, but I was pretty sure I had never met him in my entire life."

"Maybe, you're just dreaming." Ardeth laughed.

"NO, this felt SO real, like I was just sitting there and talking to an old friend...an old friend I've never met!"

"I believe you; I had the same sort of dream, just now." Ardeth said.

"Ooo...tell me!" Amber scooted closer.

"Well, I was in the middle of the desert," Ardeth began.

"Duh, me too!"

"Wait, what?" Ardeth asked

"I was in the middle of the desert and I came upon my mystery friend."

"Me too, but I knew the person I was talking to." Ardeth said

"Well was it a man or a woman?"

"Woman." Ardeth smiled.

Amber Glared at him, "Are you serious, you're not just being dirty again are you?"

"As much as I would love to, I'm telling you the truth. It was a woman in black robes."

Amber raised her eyebrow, "I was in black robes."

"Liar!" Ardeth whispered.

"I'm not lying!" Amber snapped.

"Well then, maybe it's a coincidence?"

"Maybe, what happened next? You said you knew her, so who was it?" Amber said poking him gently.

"It was my wife."

Amber felt her stomach growing tight, "And did she say anything?"

"She said that I'd find what I was looking for soon enough."

Amber sighed with relief, "Oh, okay."

Yeah, it was nice seeing her again."

"What happened? If you don't mind me asking?"

"She died, giving birth to our daughter."

"You have a daughter? No one tells me anything anymore."

"Yes, but I haven't seen her in a very long time."

Amber simply frowned, knowing the feeling of being alone. "Yeah," She whispered. "I know how that feels, I was adopted."

"You were adopted?" Ardeth said sounding genuinely concerned.

"Yeah, but it's not worth going into a long ass description, I'm okay with it."

"You okay?" Ardeth smiled and gave Amber a gentle hug.

"Yeah, I'm fine, we better get some sleep." Amber whispered.

:::-:::-:::-:::

"Sit down and don't even ask to go to the bathroom." Lock-Na commanded.

"I can see you missed us." Kaylee smiled.

"What happened to your head?" Lock-Na asked.

"Haven't you heard," Anuck-su-namun asked, "Being an idiot is all the rage?"

"Oh, but I see being a bitch hasn't gone out of style either." said Kaylee.

Anuck-su-namun scoffed and stormed off. "Really, what happened to your head?"

"I had a little run in with history and it is a cruel subject." Kaylee sighed.

Lock-Na tried not to laugh, but it came out. In a creepy way it made Kaylee feel better, at least she hadn't lost her sense of humor.

"Lock-Na, is she ready to go?" Imhotep asked, "Why are you laughing?"

Lock-Na straightened up, "No reason, she's ready."

"Ready? I just sat down!" Kaylee snapped.

"You're fine, come on, we have things to do." Imhotep said taking her hand.

"Is it past my bed time?" Kaylee asked.

"Who said you weren't going to be in a bed soon?"

Kaylee blushed, "Wow." She turned to Lock-Na, "Don't wait up puddin'"

"How's your head?" Imhotep asked.

"You know, it comes and goes. Mostly it's a throbbing pain that makes me wanna cry out in agony." Kaylee said softly.

"That's good." Imhotep said.

Kaylee frowned, "Did you just hear me? I thought you said I might have a concussion. Are listening to me?"

"No," He said looking around to check if the coast was clear.

Kaylee wretched her wrist out of his grip, "Where the hell are we going?"

He turned to look at her, "Shhh, keep your voice down."

"Oh, you did not just 'Shhh' me!" Kaylee whispered harshly. "I'm confused."

"What else is new?" He snapped.

Kaylee was taken aback; she had never seen him like this. "I don't want to go any further." Kaylee stopped.

"What are you talking about?!" He growled.

"Not until you start treating me with respect." Kaylee demanded.

Imhotep sighed, "I'm sorry, but we have to hurry if we want to get this over and done with."

"Whoa, now that right there." Kaylee snapped. Imhotep stopped and rolled his eyes. "You can't just tell me what to do or where to go. I don't even know what happened to us and you're not helping me with that at all. But yet, you just expect me to jump into bed with you."

"You died." Imhotep whispered. "There, is that what you wanted to know?"

"Yes, it helps. But how?!"

"You fell off your bedroom balcony." He said taking her hand and pulling her forward again. "Pushed actually, they thought I did it."

"But you didn't," Kaylee froze. "Did you?"

"Of course not, they…" Imhotep paused. "They got the killer in the end."

"Right," Kaylee said, "Now what are we doing?"

"We're going to bring your soul back."

"Time out, what if I like my soul where it is?" Kaylee asked angrily.

Imhotep turned and grabbed Kaylee's shoulders, "I thought you said you wanted to be with me?"

Kaylee looked around, anywhere but his eyes. She knew if she looked into his eyes, she'd be sold. "I'm not sure this is what I want." He sighed and released her. She walked over to a pond, sat and stared into the dark water. "This is all so weird; a couple days ago I was with my best friends, packing for this trip. Not planning on spending eternity with a man who I haven't seen in over three thousand years. I still have things to do and places to see."

"I can take you anywhere you want, anywhere in the world." Imhotep said sitting next to her.

"This is just too…everything is going so fast. I'm supposed to spend an eternity with you. What about my friends, what about my family? I wanted to have children someday, what happens to that idea?" Kaylee whispered staring at the ripples Imhotep was causing with his hand.

"We can have a family together…forever." Imhotep whispered, he leaned over and turned her face up to his. "Just let me show you what you mean to me."

Kaylee took a shaky breath, "I don't…"

Imhotep silenced her with his lips and pulled her close to his body. "Just let me show you." He pleaded after a moment. "That's all I'm asked for, just give me…give this a chance." He pulled out what looked like a bottle of liquid gold. Kaylee watched as he pulled out the stopper. "Let me show you what we had…together." He dropped a single drop into the pond and watched it disappear into the murky water. An explosion of gold temporarily blinded Kaylee. But when she opened her eyes she saw Khepri replacing her reflection. She looked closely at the reflection; she reached up and touched her hair, watching as Khepri did the same. She was Khepri; Kaylee stood up and quickly looked around. She was in a huge bedroom chamber with glittering old everywhere. She looked down at herself and realized she was wearing a thin robe with the color of the midnight sky. She opened it and realized there wasn't anything else underneath it. She closed her robe quickly as Imhotep entered the room.

"What have you done?" She said in perfect Egyptian.


	13. Showing You part two

The Lost, The Stupid, & The Mummy

By BTTD28

Chapter Thirteen: Showing You Part Two

Decided not to change the rating yet. This chapter is confusing so if you feel lost please feel free to write me a comment or an email if you get to terribly lost.

:::-:::-:::-:::

"Calm down and just…relax." Imhotep whispered walking slowly towards her.

Kaylee stumbled backwards, "No, what have you done to me?" She was so busy looking around and panicking she didn't hear Imhotep come up behind her. He grabbed her and dragged her, kicking and fighting to her bed. He pushed her down and quickly covered her with his warm body. "Get off me!" She hissed.

"What can you remember?" Imhotep demanded.

"I remember you're gonna get your ass kicked if you don't get off me!" Kaylee screamed. "You wait until my friends rescue me and Alex. Then I'll be rid of you forever!"

"What friends?" Imhotep whispered into her ear before having to avoid Kaylee's snapping teeth.

"Am…" Kaylee said slowly. Then shook her head. "Nayl…I-I can't remember. What have you done?"

"What is your name?" Imhotep grabbed her wrists to still her.

"Khepri," Kaylee snapped and stopped. "No, my name is...I don't remember what I was going to say but it's not Khepri!" Kaylee said hopelessly.

"Very good and where are you?" Imhotep continued to hold her wrists.

"I'm…in my bedroom chamber." Kaylee said softly. She looked around wearily at everything. The rain pouring past her huge balcony, her indoor pond with two silver coy fish, and finally at Imhotep who was slowly releasing her grip.

"Who am I?" He asked gently.

Kaylee blushed and sat up. She stared at Imhotep for a moment and then cuddled up into his arms. She kisses his collar bone and rests a hand on his neck. "Imhotep, I've missed you so much."

"Khepri," He whispered in a shaky voice. "I've missed you even more."

With Khepri's soul temporarily possessing Kaylee's body, she whispered. "I waited for you."

"I know, I came for you, but it was too late." Imhotep kissed her head. "I'm so sorry. But now I have you now and nothing…" Imhotep started.

"Imhotep," Khepri whispered. "You cannot bring my soul back permanently. The god's have cursed my soul."

"Cursed, why?" Imhotep snapped. "They can't do this. You've done nothing wrong."

"I haven't," Khepri said softly. "You have. You have the traitor's heart and must liberate your sin to the soul you have cursed to the underworld. Only then can we be together forever."

Imhotep stared at her, "I don't understand."

"Don't be foolish Imhotep; you know what you've done. You sent an innocent person to their death. You know what you must do and until you do my soul stays in the underworld."

Imhotep frowned, "I understand. I still want to show how much I care."

Khepri nodded. "You may, but without my soul to help you."

"Oh come on, your reincarnation is so difficult." Imhotep complained. "For a reincarnation of you…she's rather mean."

Khepri smiled, "You thought I'd make it easy for you? Besides, you pushed too much on her at once and expected results that may or may not happen."

Imhotep grinned, "Can't blame me for trying."

"Fine, but I'm not going to be responsible for her feelings, even if you still drive me crazy." Khepri smiled and leaned into kiss him. "Do what's right and weed out the lies from the truth." She kissed him gently. "Good luck with this one, she's a fighter." And with that Kaylee's body went limp in his arms.

"Kaylee, can you hear me?" Imhotep whispered.

Kaylee groaned and slowly opened her eyes. "I hate you."

"Welcome back."

Kaylee pushed herself out of his arms and onto her stomach. "Nice bed." Kaylee hummed while closing her eyes.

"Are you alright?" Imhotep scooted closer.

"Super, my soul was placed on hold in the underworld while you two had your little conversation. Oh, before I forget, they gave me a message to give you."

Imhotep thought it might be more on his new mission, "What was it?"

Kaylee rolled onto her back and flipped him off, "You're an ass."

Imhotep frowned, "See this is why I miss talking to Khepri."

"Why, was she nicer when you cursed her soul to an internal damnation?" Imhotep stared at her. "You didn't think we wouldn't exchange a few words when I was on my way back. Now, I'm supposed to help you find this girl whose soul you fucked over."

"It would be nice."

"Well," Kaylee said rolling back onto her stomach, "I don't see what's in it for me."

"What are you talking about? I'll be able to being Khepri's soul back for good."

"My point exactly," Kaylee snapped at him sitting up again. "You don't _really_ care about me. You just want Khepri back."

"That's not what that means and of course I care about you." Imhotep said.

"Right, I'm still not seeing what's in it for me." Kaylee said turning her back to him.

"Why are you so difficult?" Imhotep snapped.

"Why don't you get over this?" Kaylee snapped right back. She turned to face him and it scared the crap out of Imhotep. He had never seen her so mad. She stormed over and pointed a finger at him. "You are totally obsessed with me and I don't think I want to play this little history game anymore."

He stood up and pushed her backwards a little bit. "I loved Khepri with every fiber of my being. You on the other hand have never experienced love that great before."

"Excuse me!"

"You're nothing like Khepri. You don't have a compassionate bone in your body. You can't take things seriously and I'm sure your friends think you a joke. You're just a silly…girl!" He snapped. Kaylee froze, realizing she was right. This had been a cruel joke, a joke to get a life back she didn't even want. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have yelled at you like that." He whispered.

She backed away from him quickly, "No you're not. Get her soul back another way, because I refuse to help you anymore."

"Please," Imhotep said gently. "Can we talk about this?"

"What's there to talk about? All I am is a ticket to getting Khepri back."

"No, I didn't mean what I said…"

"I think you meant every word of it." Kaylee said.

"No," Imhotep said gently.

"Prove it." Kaylee said looking up.

Imhotep looked at her curiously. "Prove what?"

"Prove that you love me and not just the fact I have Khepri's body." Kaylee said walking up to him. Imhotep stared at her and placed a hand on her neck. Kaylee blinked and was blinded by tears. "Prove to me that these feelings I have for you aren't just a cover-up."

He pulled her close and covered her lips with his. She wrapped her arms around him and deepened the kiss. Not about to let her go, he felt his body rise and lift her with him. He found the bed and laid her across the sheets. He could not let this go. It was the first time in his life that he was blinded by such happiness, Finding her lips again, the light behind his eyes was so brilliant he thought he had left his body and was in heaven. That was when he felt his whole body begin to burn there was an energy coming to surface that was so strong it felt like an electric charge. The energy was binding them together, weaving a way through her that was connecting their souls and making them one.


	14. Coincidences

The Lost, The Stupid, & The Mummy

By BTTD28

Chapter Fourteen: Coincidences

:::-:::-:::-:::

"Wake up guys; we've got a lot of desert to cover." Rick said loudly, trying to wake everyone up. "Ardeth, try and wake up Amber."

Ardeth sat up, stretched, and then looked down at Amber who was suddenly sleeping very close to him. "Um…A-Amber, wake up."

Amber groaned and rolled over to face him, eyes still closed. "Five more minutes."

"It's time to wake up." Naylor yawned. "No time to hit the snooze button Amber. We have to save Alex, The World, and I guess we can save Kaylee too."

"You're so mean." Amber complained.

"I was joking." Naylor pointed out. "Kaylee and Alex are as good as saved."

"Oh, that too." Amber said lazily.

"Wow, whose mean now?" Ardeth said with a little chuckle.

"Can't talk…sleeping." Amber muttered.

"You have three minutes." Naylor commanded.

Amber hissed loudly and Ardeth decided to up the anti. "Three and a _half_ minutes?"

"Deal." Amber whispered before drifting off to sleep.

"Ardeth, what the hell are you doing?"

"Letting her sleep, she had a long night."

Naylor raised his eyebrow, "Doing?"

"No, she had a nightmare." Ardeth said glaring at Naylor.

"Right, I know how that goes. Just last night I had a nightmare about me defeating the Army of Anubis."

"And that's…bad?" Ardeth asked.

"It wasn't until I realized I was in a pair of pink bunny pajamas."

Amber stifled a giggle. "Pink bunny."

Naylor grabbed a little spider that just so happened to be crawling by and threw it on to Amber's face. "Amber you have something on your face."

Ardeth didn't have to see Amber's reaction, he heard it loud and clear. "SPIDER! AHHHH! GET IT OFF ME!"

"You're mean." Ardeth whispered to Naylor.

It didn't take long until everyone was fully awake or in Naylor's case threatened with a golden scepter Jonathan had found. "Hey, hey, give it here. That's mine!"

"No it isn't, I gave it to Izzy." Rick said.

"You did what?" Jonathan demanded. "You can't just take peoples gold-stick-thingy and give them away to someone else without their permission, it's just not right."

"Jonathan, I don't care." Rick said.

"Rick, you're not being fair about this. You have to take Jonathan's feelings into consideration, after all he is my brother." Evy said.

Rick looked at Naylor for support, "Help me!" He whispered.

Naylor cleared his throat, "Evelyn you bring up some excellent points, but seeing as Jonathan is a rather…how do I put this…shady individual."

"Shady?" Jonathan snapped.

"Naylor, what are you talking about?" Amber snapped.

"What, you don't think he is?" Naylor asked Amber.

"Naylor, you can't just waltz up to someone and ask them that sort of question." Amber said.

"What sort of question, I didn't ask a question." Naylor said. "I commented."

"Well what if I walked up and asked you to sleep with me?" Evy said.

The group fell silent, then Rick piped up. "What?"

"Naylor, would you sleep with me?" Evy repeated.

Naylor looked desperately around fro help, "Wait, what?"

"It's a simple question Naylor, would you sleep with me?" Evy snapped.

"That's…not a question that is appropriate to answer." Naylor blurted out.

"Why?" Evy said impatiently.

"You're married." Naylor said taking a sideways glance at Rick.

"Alright, that's not an appropriate question to ask because I'm married." Evy grabbed Amber's hand. "What about Amber."

"Oh come on!" Naylor demanded.

"What's the matter Naylor, am I too hot?" Amber winked.

"What, yes, no! AHHH!" Naylor balled up in a corner for a while.

"Job well done." Amber said. "Evy, what's the matter?"

"I'm slightly disappointed he said no." She laughed.

"Evelyn!" Rick shouted. "I heard that."

"Look, I can see Karnack and there's a train down there. It's got to be them." Ardeth shouted.

"How do you know it's their train?" Rick asked.

"Rick," Amber said walking over to the railing where Rick was standing. "How many bad guys do you know that travel to Karnack by camel?"

"Well, they could've."

"No, Kaylee's not a camel person." Amber said looking at Naylor. "They would've never gotten her on one."

"Oh yeah," Naylor laughed. "Her birthday party at the zoo."

"FLASHBACK!!" Amber sang.

_Kaylee is running through the zoo screaming being chased by a large camel. Naylor and Amber are chasing after the camel shouting as they go._

"_Don't, wait. Bad Camel! Leave our best friend alone!" Amber shouted._

"_Kaylee! Stop, Drop, and Roll!"_

"_Naylor, don't be ridiculous, that'll never work." Amber snapped_

_Just then Kaylee stopped, dropped, and rolled under a nearby fence and out of harms way. "Ha, take that you stupid camel!"_

"_Damn the logic of any of this." Amber said trying to catch her breath._

_Naylor started to laugh, "Or the irony…" he pointed to the sign on the fence that read "KEEP OUT: GIANT LOCUST EXHIBIT."_

"_Oh that's not fair." Amber sighed._

"_AHHH!" Kaylee screamed. "BIG BUGS!"_

"The end, " Amber said brightly.

"Sorry I asked." Rick said.

"I remember that, Mom and I had to come pry her out of a corner." Tiffany laughed.

Amber smiled, "Good times."

"What are you talking about, that's not funny. Kaylee must have been a terrified little girl."

Naylor laughed even harder, "Little girl? This was a year and a half ago."

"Oh," Evy laughed. "That is a little funny."

"Says you. I hate bugs." Izzy shuddered.

Naylor stood behind the group, gazing across the desert. He looked over to Amber, her dark hair glinting in the sunlight. He noticed Ardeth standing next to her. He had the same bronze skin, the same dark hair. Maybe it was because they were of the same race, but it was odd to have such similarities. He shook it off and watched the horizon, searching for any potential danger.


	15. Time Will Tell

The Lost, The Stupid, & The Mummy

By BetterThingsToDo28

Chapter Fifteen: Time Will Tell

Night had fallen and Naylor and Amber were sitting next to Rick discussing the Scorpian King and Imhotep with Ardeth.

"So what can we expect from our old friend Imhotep?" Rick said with a sigh.

Naylor scoffed causing Rick and Ardeth to stare, "Old friend? You sure know how to pick 'em."

Rick shook his head. "Shut up, bunny boy."

"Uncool man." Naylor whispered as he lowered his head in shame.

"His powers are returning quickly. By the time he reaches Amshir, not even the Scorpian King will be able to stop him." Ardeth said.

Rick let out a frustrated sigh and placed his head on his hands. "Great."

"What's with this Scorpian King guy, what's his story?" Naylor asked.

"Well, forever and a day ago he led an army on a ridiculously mean rampage to take over the world." Ardeth started.

"Yeah, well I'd like to see him take on New York during rush hour." Naylor said. Rick smiled and hi-fived him.

"Anyway," Ardeth said shaking his head alittle bit, obviously not getting the joke. "After seven long years, the Scorpian King was defeated."

"Hold on a sec. SeveN years!? What the hell where they doing?" Naylor asked desprately.

"What?" Ardeth said. "How am I supposed to know what they were doing during those seven years?"

"I don't know, you know everything else." Naylor pointed out.

"He's got you there." Rick said.

"Can I continue?!" Ardeth snapped. Rick and Naylor fell silent, then nodded slowly. "Thank-you! Anyway, they were banished into the desert. Needless to say it was fricken' hot and all of them either got really bad sunburns or they just died of heat stroke. The Scorpian King was the only one left alive and he made a deal with Anubus. Anubus accepted his offer and gave him command of the army."

"Oh yes, 'cause giving a power hungery jerk command of a immortal blood thirsty army doesn't count as cheating." Naylor whispered to Rick.

"He sounds like he needs a hug." Amber said.

"Where did you come from?" Naylor asked.

"I've been here the entire time." Amber snapped.

"No you weren't!"

"Yes I was, I was in the very first sentence." Amber said proudly crossing her arms over her chest.

everyone fell silent, then Rick spoke. "What?"

"Just admit she was right and we can move on." Ardeth said.

"Whatever."

"That's right!" Amber said getting to her feet. "Good boy." She said patting Rick on the head before walking over to the front of the darigiable to talk to eve.

"Does she ever STOP being amazing?" Rick asked.

"Nope." Naylor and Ardeth said toghether.

Amber walked quietly up to Evy, "Hey," Evy spun around and stared at her. She quickly wiped her eyes of all the tears that had managed to escape. "No need to stop crying on my account."

"Oh, Amber, I miss him so much!"

Amber took her hand and squeezed gently, "I miss Kaylee too, but the good news is that we have the guys to help. Oh, and Tiffany too."

"What can Tiffany do?"

"Let's see, she can speak in three different languages, she actually enjoys mushrooms on her pizza, and like me she can fit in most overhead storage compartments. She can pretty much do anything she sets her mind to."

"Well, I'm not sure about the liking mushrooms, but the overhead storage thing is mighty impressive." Evy laughed.

Amber smiled, "We're going to get our family back, I just know it."

Evy gave a gentle sigh and then hugged Amber gently. Suddenly at the exact same time Evy and Amber's eyes widened. Everything went blurry and they were transported into the past. Evy was clutching onto Amber and breathing hevily as Amber gave a desprate look around. "W-What just happened?"

"That's odd, my visions don't use happen when I hug people."

"Visions, you mean...we're actually in Ancient Egypt?" Amber said taking a step back excitedly.

"Well, no, more like a flashback...only better."

"I've been here the past couple of days and...BAD GUY!" Amber snapped grabbing Evy out of the way of Imhotep.

"I thought you've never seen him with skin."

Amber nibbled on her bottom lip, "As gross as this sounds, he's been in my dreams lately."

"Ew, you too?"

Amber laughed, "He does look a little bit different from when we were first...introduced."

Both of them laughed gently before Evy asked her next question, "What have you're dreams been about?"

"Kaylee, but I think she had a diffent name. But she's standing right next to me on a balcony...hold on a sec...it was that one! Right up there, I'm sure of it." Amber said pointing up to a large balcony that overlooked the Nile.

"Well, let's get a closer look." Evy said walking out into plain view. She turned to find Amber hesitating. "They can't see us."

"Oh, yeah. Now she tells me." Amber whispered to herself as she got up to follow Evy. "What have you're dreams been about?"

"My sister, well not my actual sister. In my dreams, my dad is the Pharaoh and had many wives. So in theory, I had a lot of brothers and sisters."

"Lucky guy." Amber said as they entered the palace.

"Last time I had this dream I competed for the right to protect the Bracelet of Anubius. Ironic, huh?"

"A little. Hey look..." Amber pointed. "There's Kaylee."

"No, that's not Kaylee.That's my sister."

"Um, Evy. I think I know my best friend when I see her, even if she's got her arms wrapped around...IMHOTEP!" amber screamed as she turned back around to find Khepri locking lips with Imhotep.

"Figures," Evy whispered.

"Figures! You knew about this?" Amber demanded.

"Well, duh. I knew there had to be a reason you two where such good friends and it explains why we ran into eachother."

"I AM NOT FRIENDS WITH A BAD GUY!" Amber snapped.

"I was talking about you and Kaylee."

"Oh, I'm gonna stop talking."

"Break it up, you two." Neferteri said.

"Holy crap, it's you Evy!" Amber blurted out.

"Neferteri!" Khepri snapped. "What are you doing here?"

"Making sure you're not getting into trouble while Father's away." Neferteri glared at Imhotep, "Don't you have something better to do?"

"Don't you?" Imhotep snapped.

"Khepri, say good night."

Khepri turned with alittle frown, "Good night." She kissed him briskly on the cheek.

"Ew!" Amber said out loud.

"Imhotep." Another girl said running up and whispering something.

"Hey, that's me!" Amber said. "What the hell!?"

"You really were Kaylee's best friend, even in the past." Evy said.

"What's happening now?" Amber demanded as everything went dark. Amber tried to keep her eyes open, bt it felt as through she was falling in a deep sleep. "Evy?" She whispered before she fell silent in the darkness. She slowly opened her eyes and gave a great big yawn. She was under a purple sky and the smell of rain was everywhere. As little sense as that made to even her, she looked around and came to the realization she was in front of a large wooden door. Instantly, it clicked, she was in front of the orphanage she grew up in. She got to her feet and realized she was seven years old again.

"What are you drawing, dear?"

Amber spun around to faced her future adoptive mother. "My family." Amber replied in a tiny voice.

The woman smiled and bent low to get a better look. "Who's that."

"That's my best friend," She pointed to a chalk drawing of a girl. "She's not here any more."

"I'm sorry, dear." The women said softly. "I know it must be scary. Going to a new home and all. But I promise to take excellent care of you."

Amber looked up at her and smiled. "Will I see them again?" She asked looking back down at the sidewalk. She ran a hand just above her best friend, her mother, and her father.

"I don't know, sweetheart. Time will tell." She held out her hand to Amber.

Amber took her hand and instantly was thrown through the past. Back to the first day of High School, young teenagers are excitedly talking as they work in the computer lab. Amber sat with her hair in a adorable set of pig-tails, trying desprately to print something. She sighed and walked over to the printer to wait for her project, when she noticed a stange symbol had printed out of the printer next to her. It was Hyroglaphics and Amber knew what happened next. She held up the picture and yelled, "Who did this?"

A timid, Kaylee raised her hand and waited to be made fun of. But as Amber ran towards her, she disappeared. The only thing Amber could see or hear now what soft whispers and giggles of Kaylee and Amber together through the past. Then...SLAM!

"Amber!" Naylor shouted as she flipped over the edge of the darigiable.

Amber screamed as her foot caught in some netting that hung over the edge of the darigiable.

"Hold on Amber!" Rick shouted.

She could see Khepri again, she was standing on the balcony of her bedroom. Then her face grew scared and drained of several shades of color from her face. Then the next thing she knew Khepri fell backwards over the balcony. Like a bad dream the angle changed and faced the murderer...Amber stood there trembling and tears streaming out of her eyes.

"We've got you, Amber." Evy said hugging her tightly in her arms.

"No!" Amber screamed. "You should have let me die." She hit her knees, bringing Evy to hers as well.

"What?! What's going on?" Tiffany asked gently.

"I killed her!" Amber sobbed uncontrolably.

"Killed, killed who?" Ardeth asked.

"Kaylee, I killed Kaylee." Amber screamed.

everyone looked at her strangely and then looked at eachother. Only Naylor spoke after deep consideration and careful planning of his words, "I'm lost."


	16. Sand Castles and Waterfalls

The Lost, The Stupid, & The Mummy

By Better-Things-To-Do28

Chapter Sixteen: Sand Castles and Water Falls

"Kaylee, wake up!" Alex whispered.

Kaylee sat straight up and glared at Alex sleepily, "Don't you knock?"

He looked at her in disbelieve. "We're outside, you idiot!"

Kaylee looked around, "Oh yeah, the whole kidnapped thing. I totally knew that. Where is everyone?"

"Imhotep took Anuck-su-namun down by the river. But that's not important, come look at what I made." Alex said excitedly.

They walked behind a rock and saw...Alex's coat. "Wow, you made a coat."

"No," Alex snapped lifting the coat up to reveal a sand castle in the shape of a pyramid.

"Okay, I admit...that's pretty cool." Kaylee said examining the detail. "But why?"

"I heard Imhotep talking to Anuck-su-namun, the temple is just down the river."

"Okay?" Kaylee said throughly confused.

"They gang's looking for us! I've been leaving sand castles from them ever since we left Karnak."

"Why didn't you tell me about this?"

"You never asked and you were always away with Imhotep, duh."

"Gotcha, so are they far behind?"

"I have no idea, I hope they can figure out my clues." Alex said with a nibble of his bottom lip.

"It's Disney Land." Naylor said cocking his head to the side as they stared at an oldly shaped sand castle.

"No, it's Mount Rushmore." Rick said.

"Oh for heaven sake! It's a rock!" Evy said. "That's the message!" she pointed at the clearly written message...THIS WAY! SAVE US!

"Oh," Everyone said.

Amber was sitting next to Ardeth, crying on his shoulder. "There, there Amber. We're getting closer, I just know it."

"I killed her!" Amber sobbed.

"Amber! It was in the past, you haven't killed anyone!" Ardeth said grabbing her chin and tilting it up to look at her.

Amber sighed, then nodded. She threw her arms around his neck in a gentle hug. He smiled and patted her head. He looked closer at her neck and almost crushed Amber. "Amber what's that on your neck?"

Amber sat back quickly, "What is it? Is it a bug?! Get it off!"

"No, where did you get that mark?"

Amber blushed slightly and tried to cover it up with her hair, "I've had that forever."

"What is it, let me see." Ardeth said grabbing her hand.

"What are you doing?" Amber demanded trying to wriggle free.

He pushed her hair aside and saw the rest of the mark on the nape of her neck. "Oh my god,"

"Ardeth, get off!" Amber screamed.

"Hey, what the hell's going on here?" Rick said running up with Naylor and Eve.

Naylor pulled Amber out of Ardeth's grip and stared at him angerly. "What's the matter with you?"

Ardeth just sat there staring at Amber with his mouth open wide. "It's...really you."

"Um, you feeling okay, buddy?" Rick said.

Ardeth snapped his head up and glared at Rick. "Don't you see it!?"

Rick gave a nervous look around, "Um...what?"

"Her!"

"Um, Ardeth. That's Amber, she's been here since the beginning of this little adventure." Rick said slowly.

"What is your problem!?" Amber demanded.

He got to his feet quickly, causing everyone to take a step back. He slowly walked over to Amber and touched her cheek. "It's really...really you!" He said hugging her tightly.

"Ardeth!? What's gotten into you, man?" Johnathan said taking a side step out of the way of him swinging Amber around.

"This," he said setting a very terrified Amber back on her feet. "Is my daughter."

Everyone stared at Amber, then at Ardeth. "You know, I did kinda think you guys had the same hair color."

"Now, that you mention it, they have the same eyes." Rick said.

"And the same skin color." Naylor pointed out.

"And the same facial structure...only Amber's prettier." Johnathan said. "No offense, Ardeth."

"Wow, we suck at pointing out obvious things, guys." Evy whispered.

"You're...my father?" Amber said softly. "I...I mean how can you be sure?"

"You were born in June and you're mother took you away. I thought I'd lost you."

"But how do you know for sure?"

"This," He pointed at her birthmark. It was in the perfect shape of a ellagant heart. "I haven't seen that in..."

"Twenty-seven years?" Amber asked.

Ardeth smiled and hugged her gently. "My darling Nakia, I looked for you for so long."

"Nakia, where did you come up with that and why did you call me that?" Amber said.

"I gave it to you at birth! It means pure and faithful."

Naylor scoffed, "Pure."

Ardeth glared at him suddenly, "What did you say?"

"I just mean...um...I'm done talking."

"Nakia? Is that what Imhotep called you in our...um...little episode just now?" Eve asked.

"If my memory serves me correctly..."

"Which doesn't it." Naylor whispered.

"Damn it Naylor! Shut up!" Amber snapped.

For several moments, no one talked. Then Naylor piped up, "I'm I secrately related to anyone?"

"Imhotep?" Anuck-su-namun whispered dreamily as she went to touch his face.

"My job is done." He said scooting away from her. "I brought you're soul back. Don't touch me."

"All this hostility, over her!" She snapped. "Don't forget, Imhotep. It was I who gave you your mortality and it will be you by my side when we take over the world." She smiled. "And bring our child into the world we've created."

Imhotep didn't say anything, he simply closed the Book of the Dead and sat there. She frowned as she got to her feet. She kissed him on the cheek, "You better start thinking about baby names." Then she walked further down the river bank towards the rapids. Where unbeknownst to Imhotep, Kaylee was sitting with her feet in the water, deep in thought. Anuck-su-namun looked up to see a strage looking balloon float into the canyon and knew it must be that O'Connell boy's father. She smiled at it, then ran back to Imhotep.

"Imhotep, Kaylee's signaled for the O'Connell's." She pointed at the diarigiable. "She doesn't care about you, she betrayed you!"

Imhotep looked at Kaylee and then at Anuck-su-namun. He glared at the diarigable, "Stand aside."

"Whose bright idea was it to let you drive?" Naylor snapped at Tiffany who was at the helm of the diarigiable.

"Shut up, we're doing just fine!" Tiffany snapped. "What's you're problem anyway?"

"We're lost, we've been lost since the start of this misbegotten adventure. You have no idea where we are or where we're going!"

"Shut up!" Amber snapped.

"You know as well as I do, Amber..."Naylor started.

"No, I mean shut up. I hear something."

Sure enough, a low rumbling noise was growing louder and louder. Everyone turned around to see a giant wall of water twisting and turning towards them.

"Oh come on!" Tiffany said hitting the gas.

"Weee." Amber squeeled as she was thrown backwards from the exelaration.

"Tiffany! Turn hard starboard!" Rick shouted

"What?!"

"RIGHT!!!!"

"GO!" Naylor snapped.

"No?" Tiffany asked looking at Naylor now.

"No, GO!"

"Make up your minds later! I'm turning right!" Tiffany screamed. She steared out of the way and took a sigh of relief when Izzy walked up to her.

"Good driving, sweety." He said. "Bad listening, but good driving."

"Hey guys! I think you should have a look at this." Amber said.

In the distance, the canyon opened up into a huge oasis and at the other end...was the pyramid. "Great." Rick said looking at it through a telescope.

"G-Guys!" Naylor shouted. "He's back!"

Amber stepped foreward just before they were hit, with orage water wings and screamed, "Bring it on!"

Imhotep walked out of the river after making sure the O'Connell's were disposed of and looked around for Kaylee. "Where's Kaylee?"

Anuck-su-namun looked down at the ground, "She's dead. She slipped in the water and was drug over the rapids. I'm sorry." She turned and left him standing there in disbelieve with a smile on her face. The smile of a woman with something to hide.

"You lie!" He shouted.

She stopped and held up her bracelet Kaylee had been wearing. "I tried to save her." She tossed it aside, "I'm sorry."


	17. Playing Dead

The Lost, The Stupid, & The Mummy

By BTTD28 and AlexiaGeminiPotter

Chapter Seventeen: Playing Dead

"Is everyone alright?" Rick asked pulling Evy to her feet.

"I'm fine." Evy whispered resting a shakey hand on Rick's chest.

"NO IDEA WHERE WE WERE GOING!" Naylor yelled looking around for Tiffany.

"It wasn't my fault!" Tiffany screamed at him. "No one marked on the map 'Beware of Killer Tidalwave!', Naylor!"

"Actually," Izzy said looking at the map for a split second. "Oh no, never mind. She's right."

"Right," Rick said with a frustrated sigh. "Ardeth...where's Ardeth and Amber?"

"I'm fine, thanks for your concern." Jonathan said stumbling out from the bushes.

"Anytime," Rick whispered.

"Ardeth!" Evy called. "Amber? Can you hear me?"

Something rustled in the trees next to Rick and Evy. "I'm okay." Ardeth said rubbing his head slightly. "That's gonna leave a mark. Where's Amber?"

"Amber! Are you dead?!" Naylor called.

"You're an idiot!"

Naylor turned around and smiled smuggly, "She's fine."

Ardeth looked around, "Amber, where are you?"

"Um, dad." Amber's voice said in the strange stillness around them. "Up here."

Ardeth looked up and sighed with relief. One of Amber's floaties had gotten stuck on a tree branch and she hang percariously a good fifteen feet above everyone. "Thank goodness, are you alright?"

Amber smiled, "I'm fine, can we do that again?"

Ardeth shook his head with a smile, "We better not."

"We're gonna get you down Amber." Rick said looking around for something of use.

Amber laughed, "Got nothing but time."

Naylor walked around the darigiable to preform a through examination, "We're screwed."

"Hey, I don't wanna hear that in that sort of tone." Rick said pointing a disapproving finger at Naylor.

"We're screwed." Naylor said happily.

"Smart-ass."

"I know this, Amber." Naylor said giving a sexy smirk.

Amber gave him a akward look, "Um...I didn't say anything."

"Evy?" Naylor said turning to Evy.

Evy shook her head, "Wasn't me."

Naylor gave a nervous look around. "Then...who..."

"Is someone going to help me out of this thing?" A voice said from the darigiable.

Everyone stared in horror as a lump started to move from under the balloon material of the darigiable. Whatever it was was trying to get out from under the soaking wet cloth. Naylor, Ardeth, and Rick all walked over quickly to it guns, swords, and sticks drawn. The lump moved frantically around trying to find a opening. It got closer and closer to the edge of the material and the entire group held their breath. A pair of hands popped out from under the reckage and clawed at the earth, trying to get leverage to pull itself out completely. For a instant, no one could believe who it was, until Amber gave a shrill squeal.

"KAYLEE!"

Kaylee managed to pull her head and torso out from under the mess and took a deep inhale, before collapsing onto the ground, "Hey, Amber."

"Oh my God, Kaylee!" Naylor yelled throwing down his stick and running to her side. He scooped her up by the neck in a tight hug. "You're okay!"

"N...aylor...can't breathe as...it...is."

"Oh, sorry." Naylor said quickly releasing her.

"You escaped?" Rick asked.

"Um...no." Kaylee said pulling her self all the way out of the wreckage and leaning up against Naylor.

"How did you get away then?" Jonathan demanded.

Kaylee gave an exhausted look to everyone, "They killed me." She whispered before passing out.

Imhotep searched the river banks to his fullest extent, but found no sign of Kaylee. He let out a frustrated scream that echoed in the canyon walls. Only one other time in his entire live had he felt so alone. He had lost her once and did nothing to prevent it or change the course of the outcome. But he _was not_ going to lose her again. All he had to do was find her body...then he could bring her back. Not Khepri's soul or anyother soul...but her own. He thought he had fallen in love for her body, the mirrior image of Khepri. But something completely different had opened up, a unexplainable connection had grown between them. If he could...just...find her. He punched the canyon wall, leaving a huge dent in the solid stone. He hit his knees and warm tears hit the sand of the river bank. Anuck-su-namun walked up slowly behind him, not caring that he was obviously upset by the untimely demise of Kaylee.

"We need to keep moving, Imhotep."

Imhotep looked up then slowly turned to face her. "Not yet, I have to..."

"She's gone, Imhotep. There's nothing you can do now."

"No, I can bring her back!" He shouted at her.

Anuck-su-namun glared at him. "I can't let you do that."

He turned away from her and started searching again. "I can catch up...later."

Anuck-su-namun whispered an incantation and Imhotep froze. "You WILL come with me and defeat the Scorpian King. And to make sure this spell doesn't slip up, you are to forget Kaylee and Khepri. The only way the spell can be broken is by the kiss of your one true love...that will never come."

"What have you done!! Where's Kaylee?" Alex screamed. He had been listening to the entire conversation.

Anuck-su-namun smiled wickedly, "Imhotep, where's Kaylee?"

Imhotep turned around. "Who?"

The Oasis was alot different and alot less beautiful at night. Actually, it was terrifying. The gang had found higher ground and began organizing an ambush plan to get Alex back. Amber and Naylor sat with Kaylee telling eachother all details of their part of the journey.

"Wow, your dad was the pharoh? That's pretty freakin' cool, Kaylee." Naylor said.

"I guess it would be if I actually remember that far back in my life." Kaylee said with a smirk. "Speaking of dads, how's it feel to finally find your dad, Amber?"

"It's uh, pretty unexpected. Apparently my mother didn't like his 'lifestyle' and took me to live in the states." Amber said with a humble smile. "It's good to have someone, besides you two, to talk to about things."

Kaylee smiled, "I'm so happy for you." She looked over to Ardeth who held a sword to Johnanthans' throat, "He seems nice."

Amber looked over at him and laughed, "He is."

Kaylee sighed, "Is is sad that I _just now_ realized what kind of mess I've gotten us into?"

"What do you mean?" Amber asked gently.

"Well, let's face it Amber, we could have been home by now if I hadn't have made you guys stay and help me find that book."

"What are you talking about!? This sorta stuff only happens in movies or once in a billion lifetimes." Amber said shaking her head and moving her hand dramatically.

"Yeah, I mean, how many people do you know that get to fight to save the world?" Naylor asked.

"Or find that someone that you've been searching for so long?" Amber said lovingly looking at Ardeth.

Kaylee brought her knees to her chest and said softly, "Or lost someone you've been looking for your entire life?"

"What are you mumbling about?" Naylor asked, oblivious to Kaylee's pain.

"Naylor!" Amber snapped harshly. "Go get ready to leave."

"Fine!"

Amber waited until he was far enough away to scoot closer to Kaylee. "This is about Imhotep, isn't it?"

Kaylee looked up and tears were streaming out of her eyes, "Is it that obvious?"

"Um...is that a real question?"

"It's just...that I fell in love with him and I didn't mean to."

"Hun, it never is planned. Like you woke up one day and decided, 'Yep, I'm gonna go to Egypt and fall in love with a undead mummy...guy."

Kaylee sniffled a little bit, "It just so wierd, you know. With all the stuff that's going on now and back in my past life..."

"You think that's a crazy story?" Naylor piped up. "You should hear the one where Amber killed you."

"Naylor!" Amber said not believing he had actually said that.

"You did what?!"


	18. My Hiding Place!

The Lost, The Stupid, & The Mummy

By BTTD28 and AlexiaGeminiPotter

Chapter Eighteen: My Hiding Place!

After what seemed like the longest explaination EVER...Amber came to the end of her story. "And when the vision ended with me standing there...shaking and crying."

"So that leads us to believe, even as hard as it is to do so, that Amber killed you in your past life." Eve said softly.

Kaylee looked at them all in turn, then stared down at her feet. "It all...makes..."

"No sense?" Amber filled in hopefully.

"No actually, Amber." Kaylee said looking up at her again. "It makes all the sense in the world."

"Kaylee," Ardeth said. "You can't possibly believe Amber is Khepri's killer."

"No that's not what I...wait a minute, how did you know my name?"

"You're name's not Khepri," Johnathan said rather smartly. "You're Kaylee. Unless I have a bad sense of hearing."

"I'm the desendant of your father's body gaurds, the story of your murder has been mystery for centeries." Ardeth explained.

"You knew she was murdered!" Amber snapped. "And did you bother filling me in on the details?"

"It wasn't your problem to worry about."

"Hello!" Amber yelled. "I'm a suspect in my own friends murder!"

Ardeth grabbed her shoulders in a desprate attempt to calm her down. "It's not you." He whispered then looked at Kaylee. "Or Naki and I'm willing to bet my life on it."

Kaylee didn't really have anything else to say. Deep down she knew Amber wasn't the killer and worst of all...she knew who really did kill her all those years ago.

"We have to get ready to leave." Ardeth said.

"We?" Amber blurted out. "And where are you going?"

"Naylor and I must go and meet up with commanders to prepare for battle with the Army of Anubis."

"Yes!" Naylor said excitedly.

"But I need you're help getting my son back." Rick said looking despratly at him.

Ardeth put up his hand to signal to say he wasn't finished talking, "But, first I shall help you."

Rick smiled, nodded, then slapped him on the shoulder. "Okay, we need to get the basics. Who's fighting and who's shooting?"

"I'll stay with Evy and shoot the guns." Johnanthan said.

"How am I not surprised?" Rick said.

"I'm coming with you and my father." Amber said stepping foreward.

Ardeth nodded proudly. "Very well. Naylor?"

"I'd like to get some practice ass-kicking before the real battle."

Amber turned to Kaylee, "Kaylee?"

Kaylee's mind was racing, should she stay and take the risk of either shooting Imhotep accidently or go and face him. Then there was the little issue with Anuck-su-namun. If she stayed, she could be seen and risk putting Alex in danger or she could sneak up and get Imhotep alone...

"Kaylee," Amber whispered. "You need to end this."

Kaylee took a ragged breath, "So much easier said then done." she nodded, "I'll go."

"Great, let's move out to find some good hiding spots before they come through." Rick said before turning to Eve. "I'll bring him back."

Evy threw her arms around his neck and kissed him deeply and Amber had to face her very own advice. _You need to end this._

"Keep moving!" Lock-na snapped at Alex as they trudged through the jungle. Alex hadn't said anything since he discovered Anuck-su-namun had killed Kaylee and brainwashed Imhotep into going on with the journey. Was his parents and Kaylee's friends dead as well or was it all part of Anuck-su-namun's evil power hungery plan? Alex couldn't decide quiet yet.

Up ahead, Imhotep stopped suddenly. Anuck-su-namun, who was had her arm wrapped around his, looking at him questionably. "What is it?"

"Something's not right." He whispered. A bolt of lightning flashed and thunder boomed over the silent canyon. "Let's keep moving."

"That was scary." Amber said grabbing Kaylee's hand. "I hate lightning."

"Shh, here they come." Kaylee said pulling Amber down in the tall grass. "Go get in your spot Amber."

Amber nodded and very quietly crept through the grass. She had chosen a wonderful little cavern to pop out of when the time was right. She could see the slim entrance when something rushed past her with a little squeal. She fell onto her butt, breathing heavily she looked around for any indication to what it was. "Rick?" She whispered. But when no answer came she quickly crawled into her cleaver hiding space. But her supposedly brilent hiding spot, wasn't unoccupied.

"Amber what are you doing here?" Rick whispered harshly.

"Jesus, Rick, you scared the crap outta me!"

"What are you doing here?" Rick repeated.

"What am I doing here? What are YOU doing here? This is my hiding place!"

"I thought you said you were hiding with Kaylee."

"No, Naylor said he was thinking about hiding with Kaylee, not me."

"Well, go hide with her."

"I was here first!" Amber whispered angerly.

"Obviously, you weren't."

Amber suddenly got very close to Ricks face, her lips a mere inch away. Rick held his breath for whatever was coming. She lifted her hand gently up towards her face but actually reached towards the wall behind his head, pulling out a note. "What's this then?"

Rick sighed as she leaned away from him. He opened the note and read it quickly. "This spot belongs and is operated from and by Amber. Oh, you've got to joking."

"'Friad not, now scoot."

"I can't just scoot! We're in the middle of a very carefully thought out plan and..." And suddenly Amber was kissing him. Her head tilted sideways to get full access to his lips. Her hands were grasping the back of his head. She pulled back breathing heavily. "What was that..."

"If I die because you kicked me out of MY hiding spot, that was the last terrible thing I ever wanted to do." She whispered. "Evy's lucky to have you." She whispered before squeezing back out of the cavern, leaving Rick speechless and more then a little stunned. She walked out without looking back or around. She simply kept walking, biting her bottom lip slightly. She stopped, closing her eyes for a moment, then coming to the realization she was in no immediate danger, she turned to go and apologize. But as all the characters in this rediculous story...she was wrong. She came face to face with Imhotep and his hired henchmen. "Oh, bother."

"I thought we killed you." Anuck-su-namun snapped.

"Well, you need to uh...work on that I suppose." Amber said looking around for Kaylee or Naylor. "So, heading to the pryamid then?"

"Where are the others?" Imhotep snapped. "Or are you the only pathetic survivor?"

Amber's face flushed with anger., "I thought you were so smart, you tell me."

Anuck-su-namun took a couple of steps foreward, analyzing Amber. Until she stopped and a sly smile formed on her face. "Nakki, is that really you?"

Amber tilted her head back to hide her birthmark, "I don't what you're talking about."

"Amber!" Alex said walking around a patch of tall grass, led by Lock-Na.

"Alex!" Amber took a step foreward, but Alex was quickly pushed aside. "Don't you dare hurt him." Amber growled.

"That depends, We'll trade him, for..." Anuck-su-namun said pacing.

"Out with it, you pshyco." Amber snapped.

"You."

"Me, what do you want me for?"

"You honestly don't remember, do you?"

"Uh, remember what?" Amber said looking around.

"Before, I married the pharoh, I had another husband."

"Well, as super as that sounds," Amber shrugged her shoulders. "I don't care."

"And a daughter..." She said gently.

"W-What's that got to do with me?" Amber found it hard to say, her heart was racing fast in her chest.

Anuck-su-namun chuckled, "You're dark hair, your eyes, and your smile...all your fathers. But it was I that gave your tenasity and the thurst for glory."

"What?!" Naylor said popping up from the bushes.

"Naylor!" Amber snapped.

"Well, I'm sorry, but I'm really confused now. So, you're trying to say Amber was your _daughter_?!"

"Yes, you moron. She was my daughter and it was she that brought us to power so long ago."

"It all makes perfect sense now." Kaylee whispered to herself.

"Oh," Naylor said. "Sucks to be you, Amber." He said before hiding again.

"How...what did I do?" Amber snapped, then suddenly covered her mouth as she gasped. Her eyes filled with tears and she couldn't breath all over agian. "You MADE me kill Khepri!"

"Now you're catching on." Anuck-su-namun grinned. "You took out the only threat that stood between us and power."

Amber closed her eyes tightly, wishing all of these horrible images of her pushing Khapri to her death. "No, it isn't true." She whispered as warm tears trickled out of her eyes. "IT ISN'T TRUE!" She yelled. Her eyes flew open to stare at Imhotep, who seemed mild confused by all the hostility. "I didn't kill Khepri." She said to him more then anyone.

Imhotep studied her face for a moment, "I'm sorry, I don't...I don't know who you're talking about."

"Kaylee, I didn't kill Kaylee!" Amber shouted.

Imhotep looked away for a moment as if to search for the correct words she might understand, "You've gone insane. I have no idea who Kaylee is or what she has to do with this...Kheppri girl."

Kaylee listened to every word and knew something wasn't right. "What's going on?" She whispered.

"Now, with the Army of Anubius, there is nothing stopping us from becoming the perfect family." She walked over to Imhotep and wrapped an arm around his shoulder. "You, me, and daddy."

"What?!" Amber demanded. "Listen, you. I don't know what you've been smoking or what you did to Imhotep to make him forget about Kaylee, but I will NEVER be part of your twisted family. I've got my own and and if you don't mind, I'll be taking back my friends son back. NOW!"

Gunshots rang out and the gaurds that held Alex fell to the ground dead, shot by Johnanthan and Evy. Then Naylor popped out of the bushes and grabebd Alex. As the fight erupted, Anuck-su-namun whispered to Imhotep, "You know, something tells me we should have killed him when he popped up the first time."

Imhotep shrugged, "First-time mistake. You'll do better next time. So, um...how are we going to get the braclet back?"

Anuck-su-namun looked up to where Evy was sharp shooting and whispered, "Pay back's a bitch."


	19. My Immortal

The Lost, The Stupid, & The Mummy

Chapter Nineteen: My Immortal

The jungle enclosed around Amber and her heart rate soared. She placed a hand to her forehead and spun around on the spot for a moment before whispering to herself. "Man, I'm so lost. This place needs road signs." Suddenly something rustled in the bushes next to her. "Hello? Is someone there?"

"Ow, get off me!" Naylor said falling through the bushes with Alex on his back.

"You're not a very good rescuer." Alex said getting off Naylor's back. "Rescuers don't fall on their face or yell at helpless plants."

"Listen here, I'm not you're pack mule and you could be a little bit more grateful that we came at all." Naylor stood up angrily. "And another thing… Hey Amber… Amber!"

"Hey to you two." Amber said hugging Alex gently. "Where's everyone else?"

"You mean you haven't found them either?" Naylor asked with a sigh.

"If I had found them, dear Naylor, would I be asking you if you've seen them?" Amber said crossing her arms over her chest.

Naylor rolled his eyes, "No."

"Good boy," Amber patted him on the head. "Now, Alex you and me will go find everyone else and Naylor will go find my dad."

"You want me to turn around and go back the way I just stumbled through?" Naylor asked with a hint of fear in his voice.

Amber nodded, "That sounds about right."

Naylor gulped, "Ok guys, if I don't make it…Amber there's something I always wanted to tell you. You're so…"He turned around and found no one there. He looked around, but there was no sign of them anywhere. "STUPID!" He yelled.

A couple yards away Amber looked down at Alex, "Did you hear something?"

"Nope." Alex shook his head.

"Good, cause for a second there I thought I was losing my mind." Amber said taking Alex's hand and pushed through the thick jungle plants. "Let's find your family. You know, Kaylee's been worried sick about you."

Alex looked at her in shock. "Kaylee made it!?"

Amber looked at him strangely. "Of course she did, why wouldn't she have?"

Alex grabbed her hand, "We've got to find her. I have this really bad feeling."



"Oh come on, Kaylee's fine. She's just hiding." Amber said. "I hope." She whispered to herself.

:-:-:

"I'm so sick of being lost!" Kaylee said to herself walking over a fallen tree like a balance beam. She didn't dare look down; it would be her luck it dropped down like 800 feet. She reached the other side and looked over her shoulder. A small creek flowed under the tree and off into the jungle.

"Well, that was anticlimactic." Kaylee whispered ruefully.

She shrugged her shoulders and continued to walk through the jungle. She reached the edge of the jungle and could see the pyramid towering just in front of her. She slowly pushed aside a branch that was blocking her view. She gasped slightly when she saw Anuck-su-namun with Imhotep by her side.

"Darling, you stay here while I find the way in."

"Gag me with a rusted spoon." Kaylee whispered as she watched Anuck-su-namun disappear towards the pyramid. She slowly crept out of the bushes and hid behind a statue. She peeked around to see Imhotep…just standing there.

"Imhotep." She whispered. He turned around and stared at her strangely. "Come on let's get outta here."

"Who are you?" He said still looking at her like she had just popped out of a tea kettle.

"Damn it, what did she do to you?" Kaylee said taking his hand. "Come on, we have to leave."

He wretched his hand away from hers, "No, I have no idea who you are! Now leave."

"I'm not leaving without you." Kaylee said staring at him desperately. "Get that through your head."

"Kaylee!" Amber's voice called. She burst through the trees with the gang at her side.

Kaylee turned to look at her best friend before feeling the searing pain in her stomach. Time seemed to have slowed as she saw Amber's eyes widen and her mouth open to scream. Kaylee slowly looked back at Imhotep. His face had no expression and his eyes seemed empty. She slowly brought her hand up her stomach and brushed a warm wet spot on her shirt. She lifted her hand to find blood smeared on her fingers. She looked back up at him shakily before pushing herself onto the knife even more. Imhotep stared at her in surprise as she brought her shaky lips to his. Once her knees gave out he stood back and looked at her desperately.

"Kaylee," He whispered. He looked at his hands and saw the bloody knife. He dropped it quickly like it had the ability to bite him. He took several steps back in dismay. "W-What have I done?" He turned and fled into the pyramid.



"Kaylee!" Amber screamed running to her side. She hit her knees next to her fallen friend and scooped her up in her arms. She cried out uncontrollably as she saw the blood blossoming out from the wound. "It's ok, I'm here." She whispered placing her hand over the wound in an attempt to stop the bleeding. "Oh god." She whispered.

"Jonathan, keep Evy and Alex back there." Rick waved them off coming to Amber's side. He got to his knees next to Amber to examine the damage. Kaylee was losing a lot of blood and was starting to shake.

"Rick, give me something to stop the blood." Amber commanded.

Rick tore off a sleeve from his shirt and handed it to Amber. She took it and placed it on Kaylee's wound, putting gentle pressure on it. But it took only a few second for the blood to soak through. Amber stared at her blood smeared hand.

"Amber." Kaylee whispered.

Amber looked down and held her close, "I'm here."

"I'm s-sorry." Kaylee whispered weakly.

"There's nothing to be sorry about." Amber said staring at her with tears streaming out of her eyes.

Kaylee nodded, "I'm sorry that I got us lost."

Amber laughed a little taking her hand, "We were never lost. We just…we just took a creative detour."

Kaylee smiled when suddenly she was overcome with pain. She tried to cough but only blood trickled out the corner of her mouth.

Amber tried to wipe away her tears. "This has been the greatest adventure a best friend could ever ask for"

"It w-was only great, because you were there." Kaylee squeezed her hand gently.

"Listen to me, we're gonna get you outta here and we're going to go home like none of this ever happened." Amber cried into Kaylee's shoulder. Rick looked up at Evy who was in tears as he shook his head. "When we get back we're going to go down to that coffee shop you like so much and get whatever you want…" Amber stopped in mid sentence as Kaylee's hand fell from her grasp. Amber stared at her desperately. "No, I can't go home without you." She whispered touching her still warm face. Kaylee's eyes stared up at nothingness. Amber let out a heartbreaking scream as she rocked her best friend in her arms.

Amber wiped away her last tear and looked mournfully to Rick. "I'm going to kill him." She whispered.


	20. Glimmer of Life and Love

The Lost, The Stupid, & The Mummy

Chapter 20: Glimmer of Life and Love

A/N: Happy Birthday Amber! Sorry this was alittle late, but it's finally done and I couldn't have done it without you or Naylor! Thanks to you both!

Amber placed Kaylee's hands gracefully on her still motionless body, wiping a strand of hair from her face when she was finished. Amber lifted a shakey hand to Kaylee's face, "I'm so sorry." She whispered as she closed Kaylee's eyes. She covered her mouth as she felt another wave of pain slam her heart with the furry of a rouge wave. She took a couple deep sobbing breaths when Rick walked up to her after a short conversation with Evy.

He placed a hand on her shoulder, "Amber," He stated.

"Oh Rick," Amber whispered as she turned around and clutched his legs like a tiny child. "This is all my fault."

Rick got to his knees and took Amber in his arms. "This wasn't your fault, Amber." He cooed as he storked her hair.

Amber was hystarical at this point, "I'll kill him." She said through clenched teeth. "I'll fucking kill him."

Rick had to hold her even closer as she let out a desprate and angry cry. "He's got what's coming to him, I promise you that." Rick said as his own tears began to fall.

"I want to feel his life end in my hands." She hissed ruefully.

Ricked rocked her in his arms for a moment before Evy walked up. "Amber, you and Rick go do what needs to be done. We'll stay here with hera and we'll think of someway of taking her home."

"No," Amber shook her head sending a tear flying from her face. "I can't let Tiffany see her like this." She looked down at Kaylee. "She loved this place." She whispered in a distant voice. "It seems only right that she stay here."

"Ofcourse." Evy said. "Rick, there might be a burial chamber inside somewhere."

Rick nodded, "We'll take her. You stay here with Johnathan and Alex."

Evy hugged Amber gently as Rick got up and scopped Kaylee into his arms. "I'm so sorry my dear."

Amber gave a weak little sniffle before getting to her feet. She looked around and spotted what she had been searching for. She walked over and picked up the bloody knife Imhotep had stabbed his beloved. She looked at Evy with a determined look on her face. She wiped off the blood on her shirt which made a eerie sound as the sand was scraped off. "I swear on the blood of my best friend, that the next blood on this knife will be of Imhotep."

Evy gave a worried little nod beofre getting to her feet and rejoining Alex and Johnathan. Johnathan gave a little nod in respect to Kaylee as Amber and Rick turned and started into the pryamid. Alex look up slowly, tears stained his cheek as he gave one last look at Kaylee. Then suddenly, he gasped. He could have sworn he saw Kaylee's fingers twitch. No, it must have been his mind, he concluded to himself. But then he saw he hand slowly curl up up into a fist.

"No, stop! She's alive!" Alex screamed desprately.

Amber and Rick spun around to stare at him. Amber gave a pleading look to rick as she grabbed Kaylee's wrist to check for a pulse. then all at once, all the light that had reappeared in Amber's eyes faded into nothingness as she released Kaylees' hand. "She's gone, Alex." She tuned and started walking back into the pyrimid.

"I saw her hand move!" Alex shouted angrily.

"Alex, sometimes that happens." Rick explained gently.

"No I saw it..."

"Stop it, Alex." Amber screamed. "Just stop it!"

Alex fell horribly silent as he looked devastatedly at Amber. Amber turned back around and this time did not look back as she stormed into the entrance of the pyarimid.

:-:-:

The sand dunes seemed endless, prehaps like the battle to come. Ardeth paced the line of troops anxiously awaiting something to happen, not that he wanted anything to happen. But if it did, he would be ready.

"Ardeth!" Someone called in the distance.

Ardeth spun around as Naylor rode up to join his side. "Naylor, is Amber and the others alright?"

Naylor nodded, not knowing the horrible truth, "Yes they're all safe and sound." He paused and looked out over the dunes. "This is gonna be bad, isn't it." Naylor asked seriously.

"It may or may not be. Let us pray Rick knows what he's doing." Ardeth said with a sigh.

"I wanted to talk to you about something." Naylor whispered.

Ardeth looked at him and studied his face. "What's on your mind?"

"I-It's about Amber." Naylor said fiddling with his rains. "I'm in love with her."

Ardeth nodded his head in understandment, but something caught his eye along the horizon. Black like the death, a shadow poured down the sand dunes. Ardeth straightened up, "So it's begun."

Naylor looked up suddenly, his horse snorted in fear and backed up a step. Naylor stroked the beasts' head as thousands of Anubus worriers rose of from the black sand. Their dog like bodies where rotten through in some places as they shook off excess sand. They formed a offensive line, ready for battle. Lone howls and calls filled the air as Ardeth turned to Naylor. "Are you ready for this?"

Naylor glared at them, "More then you know."

"Good," Ardeth said and without saying another word they both drew their swords and rode off in opposite directs down the line of terrified men.

"We can do this guys!" Naylor urged the men. "Who's with me?"

A roar of yells came from the men. They knew what they had to do and wasn't about to die without a fight. Naylor tunred his horse and looked at Ardeth. He waved his sword and Naylor let out a battle cry that blended with the other mens. They charaged into battle at full speed. Naylor and Ardeth merged in the front as the Anubis worriors started their charge. Naylor took a deep breath and urged his horse to give it all he had. The horse, in respose stopped just as the town lines met. He reared up and let out and angery cry. His front hoofs came crashing down on one of the Anubis worriors heads and it turned back into sand. The horse turned on the spot as Naylor plunged his sowrd into the head of another worrior. Naylor reared him up once again and charged full speed into the mass of black creatures. His horse, having decided he was just as good as the rest of the men, jerked his head up knocking off the head of a worrior with ease.

"Naylor, look out!" He heard someone call. Naylor turned and saw nothing but black as he was knocked off his horse and rolled onto the ground. He got to his feet quickly to face a snarling Anubis worrior. His friends were disappearing left and right, Naylor could almost feel the creatures anger and desparation to have blood spilled. It charged, knocking Naylor onto his back. Snapping teeth nearly ripped into Naylor's throat if Naylor hadn't grabbed the creatures spear. It was now a full on wrestling match as the worrior bared his entire wieght onto Naylor. Naylor struggled to keep it's snapping teeth away from his face and throat. Then with a furry Naylor had never seen in one animal, his horse rammed into the worrior sending itonto it's side. Naylor laid protected under his new four legged friend. The horse snorted angrily and stomped his foot in challange. Naylor rolled onto his knees as the worrior charged the horse. Almost as if was planned, the horse reared up and let Naylor stand up to thrust his sowrd right in the worriors throat. The blade potruded from the back of it's head as it gave a desprate cry for help. But he would recieve none, for he was the last. Naylor snapped the sword to the side, tearing off it's head. It melted into sand.

Naylor tuned to his horse, "That'll do horse, that'll do." He patted him on the nose.


	21. Big Bad Bug Lady

The Lost, The Stupid, and The Mummy

Chapter 21: Big Bad Bug Lady

Amber looked mournfully at Kaylee's body on the alter where Rick had laid her. She touched her friends face gently before clenching her fist in anger. "I want him dead."

Rick didn't need to say anything. So with one final look at her friend, Amber turned and followed Rick up the tunnel they had come. They followed the path lit by torches on the wall and after a few minutes, Rick spoke.

"I think you should go back and stay with Evy."

Amber, who was in front of him at this point, spun around furiously. "Absolutely not, I know what needs to be done." She turned and continued walking. "No negociating."

Rick caught up to her and spun her around by her shoulder, "Listen to me." Rick snapped staring into her eyes. "This could get dangerous...I mean look what happened to Kay..."

Amber slammed her fists against his chest in fury, "DIED? She didn't asked to die!" She screamed. "Don't you understand, I'm the one that has to do this!" She wretched her shoulder out of his grip, "You go back and be with your family. I don't care if I live or die, I have nothing else to live for." Amber said storming off.

But Rick caught up to her again, but this time grabbed her wrist and pressed her up against the wall, pinning her other wrist under his warm muscular body. "No, you listen to me! You have a father, who's spent years looking for you!" Amber turned her face away in anger as angry tears streamed from her eyes. "I will not let you break his heart or mine."

Amber glared at him, face flushed with anger and frustration. "What do you care! I met you five days ago!"

Rick tightened his grip in fury. "You mean more then that. You and Evy are connected from the past." His calmed alittle bit as well as his grip. "I knew that long before Evy said anything." He admited in a whisper looking away.

Amber's eyes grew wide, "What?"

Rick looked back into her eyes. "I was there, the night Khepri was killed and..."

Amber urged him on. "And..."

"You didn't kill Khepri and niether did Imhotep. Anuck-su-namun did."

Amber shook her head in confusion, "How do you know all this."

Rick relased her from his grasp and took a step back. "I was one of the Meji worriors assigned to protect Khepri and the Pharaoh." He closed his eyes and tried to find the words. "I walked in on you and your mother fighting with Khepri and I tried to stop your mother. But I was too late, she pushed Khepri off the balcony." He opened his eyes. "Then you killed you mother. You killed the Queen."

Amber braced herself on the stone wall behind her and tried to catch her breath. "And what did you do?"

"I hid you, led you out of the palace. I couldn't-couldn't bare to see you get killed for something that needed to be done. Not then and not now."

Amber brought her knees to her chest and began to cry. "B-but we saw Imhotep kill Kaylee. I saw him!" She screamed.

"Alex said he was brainwashed, that's why he looked at her the way he did when she kissed him. Alex said it must have broken the spell."

Amber opened her mouth to answer when slow clapping came from the surrounding silence. Rick and Amber jumped to their feet, spinning around on the spot. "Very clever." Anuck-su-namun appeared out of the shadows.

"You." Amber hissed. "You killed Khepri and now you killed Kaylee!"

She put her hand on her hips, "Well duh." She took slow steps towrds Amber. "I was the rightfull queen." She snapped.

"You're nothing!" Amber screamed suddenly in Egyption. "And you never will be." She whispered in English.

Anuck-su-namun laughed wickedly, "Did you two really think you mattered to me?" She sighed. "I would've killed you after I became Queen anyway."

"You bitch." Rick said and ran at her at full speed.

She snickered and waved her hand, and sent a blue firey orb colliding into Rick's chest.

"Rick!" Amber yelled. She took a step towards his unconcious body, when a scorpian tail lashed out from the darkness. Amber was caught of balnce and fell bakwards. She snapped her head up to glare at the darkness. A human face appeared next to Anuck-su-namun. But it's expression was horribly disturbing, for it wasn't attached to a body.

Anuck-su-namun tossed the severed head in front of Amber who scrambled away from it. "The mighty Scorpian King," She scoffed. "He wasn't expecting a woman to come to fight him." She took a couple more steps and revealed herself fully.

Amber gasped as she realized the Scorpian tail was attached to her. As if she was born with it, it swang side to side as she walked around Amber. "What have you done?"

"I told you, I belong on a throne. I..." She was she stopped her pace around Amber. "Am the Scorpian Queen."

Amber raised her eyebrow, "You are absolutely insane. You're bond to the same curse as he was." Amber looked down with disgust at the head. "You know that right. All someone has to do is kill you and they can send the Army of Anubis back to the underworld."

"In theory, yes." She nodded, then brought her tail up to Amber's chest. "But what are you going to do about it?" Poision dripped from the tip of the scorpian tail and Amber closed her eyes.

"You killed my best friend." Amber said through clenched teeth as she wrapped her hand around the knife she still had in her back pocket. "You really think I'm about to let you take over the world." She lashed out and sliced off the tip of the tail, causing poision to spew out as Anuck-su-namun screamed in pain. Amber stepped back when Anuck-su-namun stepped foreward viciously. "Aw...poor bug lady."

Anuck-su-namun hissed and whipped her tail around, sending the last bit of poision on to Amber's face. Amber howled in pain and hit her knees. Anuck-su-namun bent down and picked up the poision covered dagger. "You were always a mistake. Even back then, I didn't want a child." She whispered. "Now, my daughter. It's time to end your life once and for all." She raised her arm up in the air to plunge it into Amber. Then suddenly she gasped as the sound of metal piercing flesh came over the silence. Amber, through badly burned, looked up at Anuck-su-namun's frozen face. A sword blade protruding from her abdomen. Imhotep ripped the sowrd back and let Anuck-su-namun fall to her knees...dead.


	22. Amber Dance Material

The Lost, The Stupid, and The Mummy

Chapter 22: Amber Dance Material

"You, saved me." Amber said desprately.

Imhotep looked up from Anuck-su-namuns' body. "I really hated that bitch." He whispered.

Amber laughed for some odd reason. "I can relate." She gasped in pain as her cheek began to burn.

Imhotep dropped his sword and ran to Amber's side. "Let me take a look." He told her. She obeyed, revealing her severly burned cheek and neck. Imhotep nodded, "Hold still."

Amber jumped away. "Why, what are you going to do?"

"Just relax." He whispered. "Close your eyes."

Amber was reluctant to oblige, but did so anyway. She felt a cold hand on her face that made her jump, but still she kept her eyes closed. She felt a tingling sensation run through her entire body that replaced the burning until...there was no pain. Amber, with her eyes still closed, rose her hand to her cheek and felt no burn mark or pain. Her eyes flew open and looked at Imhotep. "How did you do that?"

"Magic." A very familar voice said from behind her.

Her heart nearly exploded as she slowly turned around to come face to face with a living, breathing...Kaylee. Tears erupted from her eyes. "Kaylee? Is it-it really you?"

Kaylee's eye couldn't hold back the tears as she nodded. "Well sorta. It's more Khepri then me, but I still know my best friend when I see her." Kaylee laughed as she wiped her tears away.

Amber threw her arms around Kaylee's neck. "I am so confused." She laughed.

"Well, it's a long story. But rediculously long story short. Imhotep did it." Kaylee said simply. "He found out who my real killer was and proved you innocent. So I got to come back."

Amber laughed again and sat back on her knees. "So, did you get to see heaven?"

Kaylee looked at Imhotep, "Oh no. I got to wait in that damn waiting room again!"

Imhotep grinned, "Sorry my dear. I tried to figure it all out as fast as I could."

"Wait, you're telling me when I die...I get to sit in a waiting room until...who ever's in charge decides what to do with my soul?" Amber said shaking her head.

"Pretty much." Imhotep said with a nod.

Amber looked down for a moment, "Do I atleast get music?"

Kaylee smiled and nodded as she got to her feet. "I kept hearing this song..." She explained. "It reminded me of that Venessa Hudgens song...'Let's Dance' is what i think it's called."

Amber giggled, "I feel a Amber happy dance coming on."

Imhotep linked arms with Kaylee, " A what?"

Amber and Kaylee looked at him and shook their heads at the same time. "Nevermind."

Amber, Imhotep, and Kaylee started walking out of the pyramid. "I can't help feeling like we forgot something." Amber whispered.

Kaylee looekd around, "Where's Rick?"

Amber's eyes grew wide as she spun around and ran back down the hall to Rick's side. "Rick!"

Kaylee laughed almost hystarically. she stopped and looked up into Imhoteps' eyes. "Well, you saved the world, saved my best friends, and save me. What are your plans now?"

"Plans?" Imhotep hummed in thought. "I don't know quiet yet. I'm mortal now, I don't get to life forever."

Kaylee took a step closer to him, "Well I plan on helping you figure out what your _not_ forever has in store." Kaylee smiled as she leaned into kiss him.

"You mean I gotta spend my mortality with you?" Imhotep teased.

Kaylee glared, "Ha ha." She locked lips with him passionately.

"Wait til you meet Kaylee's mom." Amber called helping Rick out of the pryramid. "This little relationship would be an adventure in it's self to see."

"What is the Amber dance anyway?" Rick groaned.

Amber giggled, "You'll see."

THE END

Sorry everone...gotta change somethings. Niether Amber nor I will be pregnant in the sequel. But Tiffany is...so please be patient and kind as we work on the sequel. Go see the Tomb of the Dragon Emperor and you'll understand why we had to make a sequel.

Love you lots BTTD28 and AlexiaGeminiPotter


End file.
